Alone and Lost
by kthrace09
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped. Post & AU beyond Maelstrom. Kara again struggles after finding herself alone on a new planet. But this time she struggles with herself.
1. What happened to Earth

Title: Alone and Lost

Rating: PG-13 for right now

Disclaimer: I can't own anything.

Pairing/s: Kara/?, maybe Kara/Lee or Kara/Leoben later

Time period: Right after Kara goes through the mandala.

Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped. Post & AU beyond Maelstrom. Kara again struggles after finding herself on a new planet. But this time she struggles with herself.

* * *

The powers of conflicting nations started the war on Earth. The war wreaked havoc on the whole planet until it was consumed by death. No one predicted how quickly this war would last, not even the ones that started the war. Nothing survived after a few days, not even the animals. Bio weapons and machines were the cause of this death. The machines turned on their masters and even themselves.

Only 65,000 people survived this war, because they were in the right place at the right time. From the major nations of the United States of America, China, United Kingdom, Canada, Russia, France, Japan, Germany, Brazil, Australia and Italy; a world-wide team of scientists, engineers, doctors, military, and civilians boarded the spaceship _Apus_, a year before the war. They were on a mission to find another planet to support the over growing population. When they heard of the news of the war, they found a new mission. They headed into the far reaches of space to find a new planet, one where they could start over with no war. After years of searching they found a new planet to call home. A blue planet with white fluffy clouds, they called it New Earth.

They colonized the planet, using the same names from Earth to name their cities. No nations were formed. The whole planet was one nation, the United Nations of New Earth. Every major city from Earth was rebuilt just like it was previously on Earth.

On the 2009th year of finding New Earth, a giant fireball exploded in the night sky. The prophecy from the ancients on Earth was about to be fulfilled. Their twelve brothers were about to come home. The messenger of the Gods had finally arrived. Some called her the Harbinger of Death, others the Goddess of Life and Hope. He called her Eris the Goddess of Choas, because that's all she caused since he found her. She was also insane. She called him an ass.

Tbc...

* * *

Here we go again...


	2. Chapter 1

This woman was not just in any trouble; it was the big kind of trouble. Twice the trouble you get in when you piss off your mother. About three times the trouble you get in when the government is on your back for filing your taxes wrong and not paying it. Finally five times the trouble you get in when you get one little piece of mud on your dad's sports car.

No one pointed a gun at Justin Bracken. Not ever, well except his wife but that's not the point. He just had to figure out a way to get the gun away from her. The only trouble was he could hardly see her. She was crouched down low behind a barrel of hay in a stable, half masked behind its shadows, with the handgun now resting on top of the hay. The flashlight he had wasn't bright enough for him to see much of anything at all from where he stood. He just saw the back of her.

He heard a loud boom and crash that woke him from his dead sleep. His wife nagged him to see what it was before the old man down the street called him to tell him aliens were attacking again. Quickly he dressed and headed out to the barn to check on the horses. Half-way to the barn it started pouring rain. "God damn-it!" He pounded on the steering wheel of his truck. He forgot to grab a jacket.

_'This is like a scene out of a cheesy horror film from the 60's.' _He thought once he reached the inside of the barn. Hard, forceful rain was cascading down his back. Which right now was soaking him through and the fierce wind was making him cold. He moved down near the Houston area to get away from the cold winters but this year marked the coldest winter recorded. And on top of the cold, a bolt of lightning lit up the barn, followed by a loud boom of thunder. And at the same time he kept his eyes on her gun.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She answered him with a groan.

"Ma'am what are you doing here?" He asked in a calmer voice but again all he heard was groan. And it grew louder.

"Get out!" The woman yelled through her teeth.

"Lady, this is my barn, my ranch, my land. You're the one that needs to leave before..." She interrupted him.

"Out… now!" She screamed again.

The panic in her voice is what caught him off guard and it surprised the hell out of him. "There's no need to get upset, but I'm not leaving until you tell me who you are and what you are doing here."

She burst into tears as he took a step forward. "Gods, oh gods please, not again." The groaning started up again.

"What's the matter?" Her groaning got louder before it stopped again, and then an unexpected loud moan came. It sounded like some poor animal was dying after getting hit by a truck.

"It hurts!" She cried.

"What hurts?" He stepped closer to her.

"Don't!" She picked up the gun. "I'll shoot you if I have too. I never miss."

He held up his hands. "I'm not leaving. Where are you hurt? I'm a doctor, I can help." He was too stubborn to stay away. That's how he met his wife.

"I've heard that one before." She snapped, "You are all the same."

"I'm Doctor Justin M. Bracken. I work for a hospital in Houston. I can prove it if you let me see what's going on."

"Stay where you are." She warned.

Justin heard the gun make a sound. No gun he knew sounded like that. Like it was charging up or turning on. _'Now I've gone from cheesy horror flim to sci-fi.'_ He thought "But I haven't moved." It was true, he hadn't moved an inch. "I can't help you until you let me near you to help. Tell me what is wrong with you?"

She laughed, "Everything is wrong with me."

"More specific please." He sighed.

"It hurts. I don't remember how. I think I'm bleeding."

"Let me see." Justin demanded.

"I'm getting a stabbing pain when I move." Her knuckles were turning white around her gun. "I'm so cold."

"Please, take your hand off the gun and calm down."

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth together while she prayed for the pain to stop. An ear-piercing scream came from the back of her throat.

Justin saw that he had an opportunity and took the gun out of her hands. "Now listen." He ordered. "Don't move." He placed the gun a far distance away from her. The flashlight was now shining in her face. "I know you want to…" He could see it in her face. "…but not now… uh… what's your name again."

"I.. I don't..." The groaning started again. "I'm not doing this on purpose!"

"I know. Just breathe, in through the nose and out of the mouth." He showed her with extreme visuals including his arms. "Your name would still be helpful."

"Have you done something like this before?"

He laughed. "I'm a doctor."

"Oh right, you told me that right?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He looked in her the face for the first time. She was an attractive woman, even with a red face, frowning and sweat dripping down her neck. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a braided ponytail. _'Must be military',_ he thought. She also had hazel green eyes that reminded him of the forest near the region of Northern Mountains of Orion for some reason. She was also as big as an aircraft carrier. She was pregnant. Very pregnant. He looked back up at her face. He was glad it was going back to its normal color. "Did the pain stop?"

Her hand went to the area where it hurt. Her stomach. "Yes… yes it did. Now there's another problem."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant? And oh.."

"What?" He repeated coming to squat in front of her.

"There's a piece of shrapnel in me." She touched it, instantly the pain came back and more blood oozed out from the wound. "I think I'm going to sick."

She threw up on his boots. "We should get you into my truck and to the hospital." He helped her up from the ground but her legs gave out from underneath her. He reached around her back to support her and that's when he felt something sharp poke him. The shrapnel had gone through her.

"It's cold." She shivered.

"Your body temperture is dropping. We need to get you to a hospital now. I also think you're carrying twins, they usually come earlier than a single pregnancy. There's not enough room in there. You might be in labor from the trama." He reached up and lifted her into his arms. The piece of shrapnel poked him again.

"What are you doing? She asked.

He looked down at her. "You don't remember what's going on?"

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. "Nope."

"I think you have a concussion as well." He couldn't see if she hit her head on something until they got to the truck.

The rain was still coming down hard, like someone was pouring a bucket on top of them. He should have thought of something to wrap her up in to keep her semi dry. It wasn't going to be a far walk to the truck. He placed her in the passenger seat, grateful that his seats were leather. But then again she was in what looked like a rubber flight suit. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He checked her head for a bump or blood. There was a chuck of skin missing from the back of her skull. Bruising had already started in the area. He quickly hopped into the driver's seat and started the truck. His black Dodge Ram roared to live.

"Nice truck." She said before she stared back out the window. This planet was such a strange place.

"You need to stay awake." He told her while reaching for his cell phone.

It was too late, she was already unconscious.

* * *

tbc...

review thanks...


	3. Chapter 2

"She's wheezing again." The nurse announced, but anyone in the room could tell.

Justin placed his stethoscope to her chest. "02, twelve liters."

"Albuterol nebulizer?" The nurse asked walking over to get it.

"Give her 100 milligrams Solu-medrol, IV push." He answered. "Call Radiology. I wanna see how much damage is done. If it's just a lung, she's good." There was just too much blood around the shrapnel to tell what really was going on. She need surgery right when he pulled up to the hospital in his truck.

Alarms started going off again. "BP is dropping again. 60 over 40. Pulse 39."

The doors flew open and Justin's intern Jameson rushed over to him. "How much 0-neg do you need?"

"Start with 5 units." Justin replied. Jameson was already half way out of the room.

"What do we have on her, Bracken?" Dr. Wun asked Justin as she received the patient's chart from one of the nurses.

Justin cleared his throat. "Possibly a twenty-seven old female. Only name we have is K. Thrace. Pregnant. Impaled with shrapnel in the chest. Left side. Possibly punctured the lung. Call the OR, have it ready. We are coming in five." _'Shit!'_ He shouted to himself. _'She should'a been in the OR five minutes ago.'_

"Any family?" Wun asked.

"We are still searching." One of the nurses on the computer answered.

"How did this happen?" Wun picked up Thrace's dogtags that were taped to the back of the chart. "What type of dogtags are these?"

Before Justin could even think of an answer, Jameson crashed through the doors again.

"Where's that blood, Jameson?" Justin yelled at the intern.

"She can't have the blood transfusion." He said catching his breath.

"Why not." Justin's yelling increased.

"We tested her blood. It's something we haven't seen. It's mixed with our type of blood already. But it's mostly human."

"Human?" Justin and Wun asked in unison. Both of their jaws were dropped.

"That can't be, the means..." Wun said before being interrupted by Justin.

"Get her into the OR now!" He shouted his order. Justin couldn't believe this. The Messenger had landed in his backyard.

Just when the gurney started moving, the nurse on the computer shouted. "We have a positive DNA match on a family member. Her father. Daniel Thrace."

"Get him here now. We need his blood for a match." Justin shouted as the ran to the slowly regained consciousness. Looking around the room, first from the ceiling then to the floor. There's another body in the room and it walked up to her. She tried to move but a shooting pain was her reward.

* * *

He sat next to her on a stool. "Take it easy, you're okay. You're safe now." His voice was soothing. "You had a piece of shrapnel that punctured your lung. That's why it hurts to breath and why you're still on the vent. I'll take it out later when your lung is stronger. You won't be able to talk so I brought a whiteboard and a marker. So if you have any questions you can write them down. I'm Dr. Bracken. I found you in my barn two days ago, remember?"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. But she saw something. A vision or a memory, she didn't know. There's a hospital with florescent lighting and someone is dabbing a towel on her forehead.

_"You're okay. You're in an aid hospital. They brought you in yesterday morning. You got shot in the abdomen. I'm Simon. Can you tell me your name?"_

Her eyes opened and saw the man sitting next to her. But it was a different doctor and hospital. So was she safe?

The doctor smiled down at her. "You should be happy to know two things. One, I was right about your pregnancy. You're carrying twins. You're about 7 months pregnant and into your 27th or 28th week. The twins were not effected from the trauma. Count yourself lucky. And two, your father is here. He saved your life." He patted her arm and stood up from his stool.

The door to her room opened and closed. A tall sandy blond hair man walked up to her.

Justin noticed that they both had the same color hair, nose, and eyes. _'Definitely her father,'_ he thought to himself again.

"Karissa, is that really you?" He nearly fell over when he saw her. It was definitely his daughter that he thought he lost over twenty years ago. He was abducted by one of his co-workers while leaving to go home one night from the studio. He just finished composing a list of songs for his precious Karissa and had to stay late to do so. His co-worker, the ruthless bitch that she was, told him it was for his own good. She said that she was saving his life. He later woke up on this planet. His only thoughts were that his family probably thought he left them. His wife as already unstable since Karissa was born. She never wanted to be a mother.

Only a tear rolled down her face as a reply.

"You're alive, thank God. I thought I would never see you again. God finally answered my prayers and brought you to me. Kara." He reached down for her hand but she pulled it away from him to grab the whiteboard and marker. She scribbled down on it and turned it to him.

_'I don't understand. Where, who and what am I?'_ Was poorly written down on the board.

* * *

It took Daniel nearly two months to explain everything he knew to Kara. He didn't want to scare her. The doctors told him that she might not fully remember her past. Just pieces of it and if she did remember it was a miracle. Daniel didn't care either way, his daughter was probably better off not knowing what his wife might have done to her. The X-rays of her hands, arms, legs and skull showed him what he left his daughter with. A monster.

Dr. Bracken went home a day before Kara was released. He kept reminding Kara to call him Justin, but she wouldn't. He found her ship or what was left of it on his land. It was spread in pieces for three miles. The biggest piece was the cockpit. He found out she was a pilot, Starbuck was her callsign and she was a Captain. But not in this military.

Daniel took Kara home a week after the crash. He was shocked because the military and government were frequent visitors to his daughter. It did take awhile for her to warm up to him. He gave her half of the house to her own, just to let her have some room. He didn't want to push her. Two weeks later while playing his piano it happened. She said she remember that she loved to hear the piano when she was little girl. She also said she remembered bits and pieces of her life. The good and the bad. Once again he didn't push her. He was just her happy. He was happy she was with him, and also that he was going to be a grandfather soon.

A month later, her father and the military did find out a lot about her. It was her human blood and her skills that got the military interested in her. Some of them wished they hadn't. She was rebellious, a smart-ass, and beyond insane. But yet she also was a the best shooter and pilot during simulations that they had ever seen. They couldn't put her up in a real plane until her pregnancy was over. Once she had the twins, she had a job and title too. She was better than most of the majors in the fleet and Colonel Davis was going to show them what they needed to look up too.

Some government members worried about her, some didn't trust her at all. She was the prophecy the ancients predicted. She was the messenger of God. They called her the Harbinger of Death, while others the Goddess of Life and Hope that still believed in the old religion. Her only friend Justin Bracken called her Eris. He told her that should be her new callsign. Starbuck just didn't sound like her. She decided she would go by both.

* * *

Something weird just happened to Lee. They just left the Ionian nebula when he heard it. He heard her. Like she was just next to him. It was her Starbuck laugh. "What the frak? Hot-dog / Apollo. Did you hear that?"

"Apollo / Hot-dog. Nothing on the comm." Hot-dog still couldn't believe how the Major was so jumpy still. He questioned everything that was thrown at him. Him, Anders and the Old man. All three men still weren't over the lost of Starbuck. It had be two months and a day since she died. "You seriously don't hear that. The laughing?" Lee asked. _'Great now I'm going to have to be examined by Cottle again.'_

_"You're heading in the right direction, Lee." _Kara's voice whispered to him. _"You found one road sign of many. Now the next will shortly be shown. You must bridge the road signs together. For I am the bridge. The Messenger_._"_

Lee shook his head trying to clear it. "Let's head to the barn, Hot-dog." _'What the frak is going on?'_

* * *

Leoben woke to a disturbing dream, reaching over to Kara's side of the bed. Only to find that it was still cold.

In his dream was Kara but not the Kara he knew and loved two months ago. No, this was the cold-hearted Kara that wouldn't think twice to kill him. She had found out that he brainwashed her into the woman he wanted. She then realized that it wasn't fate that brought them together it was his selfish needs and what he thought God wanted. She then found her way to the Resurrection Hub, she told him that she had aborted the twins. Then boxed his entire line, left the ship and had it nuked.

He reached over to his nightstand, grabbed the bottle of pills and took them. It was the same routine every night since he downloaded. He had to keep a low profile with Cavil and the pills were a big help. Cavil was fighting with Natalie and her groupies about the Raiders' lobotomization. Leoben wanted nothing to do with it unless there was an answer to find Kara. She wasn't dead, he knew she wasn't. Maybe the Final Five had the answers to his questions.

tbc...

* * *

**Review pretty pretty please. I just have a feeling that Daniel might be Kara's father so I'm using it. Get mad I don't care. I love twisting things. Plus it would explain one reason why she's so important to the Cylons.**

Albuterol is a bronchodilator that relaxes muscles in the airways and increases air flow to the lungs. Solu-medrol is a medication is used to treat various conditions such as severe allergic reactions, arthritis, blood diseases, breathing problems, certain cancers, eye diseases, intestinal disorders, and skin diseases. It decreases your body's natural defensive response and reduces symptoms such as swelling and allergic-type reactions.


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter will explain what happened to Kara in the hospital and how she ended up where she is now from last chapter. I noticed that I jumped to quickly.

* * *

It all started on the second day after waking up in the hospital. The constant questions from the military and government officials never ended.

'Where did you come from?'... 'How did you find this planet?'... 'Are there others out there looking for you?'... 'Do you remember anything at all?' The latest question was who is the father of your children?

She couldn't speak because of the tube down her throat. Her hand was cramping from writing the same thing over and over again. 'I don't know' or 'I don't remember'. She just wanted out of this hell hole of a hospital. Half of these questions scared her.

It was Colonel Davis that had sympathy for her, he was curious about the woman lying before him. He wanted her and hopefully her experience as a pilot for the military. And if he got his way, she would be a great asset.

The government had different reasons for wanting her. Their plan was to study her while keeping her under lock and key. Agent Williams from the National Security office was more interested on what she was. She wasn't like him or the rest of the population on New Earth. It was the blood test, when she first came through the hospital doors, that marked her as different. Everyone had to go through a screening when they came into a hospital. Just no one thought this would happen one day. Karissa Thrace was an alien, even scarier to him, she was a human hybrid. An abomination, for some of his superiors while others saw her as a blessing that needed to be worshiped.

The elders from Earth once recorded that they were made from humans on a distant planet. The planet was called Kobol. There were Thirteen Tribes of Kobol, one tribe of Cylons and twelve tribes of Humans. She was a descendant of those human tribes.

_Had the humans continue to make Cylons once they left Kobol?_

Williams believed that they did. It came from a single blood test from the children of Ms. Thrace. They were more Cylon than her. Kara didn't even know what to say or write about to that.

* * *

On the third day shortly after Bracken reported the strange ship that had Davis more interested in Ms. Thrace. From the photos Davis collected, he concluded that it was a military ship from another culture.

He unfastened the holster for his sidearm and placed his weapon on the tray in front of Thrace. "Do you know how to use it?" He asked as he backed away from her. He only hoped she did.

With her tube was finally out today, she was able to talk but her voice sounded more like a raspy whisper. "Not going to interrogate me like Williams just did are you?" Kara picked up the sidearm and saw that the safety was on. "I believe I scare him_."_ She checked the chamber, the magazine, replaced the magazine, and pulled the action bar back then forth to chamber a round. "There. You going to kill me now?"

Davis picked up the weapon, cleared the chamber, checked to make sure it was safe, and put it back into his holster. "No, not today." He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "You know the government can't wait to get their hands on, Kara. Some believe you are a threat to us."

"And what do you think?"

"I'm still trying to find that out, Ms. Thrace. You definitely have my attention, and that's a good thing."

"Glad to be of service, Colonel."

He smiled, "Do you have any memory on how to fly?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Get me in a bird in a few months and we can find out."

He opened the file he had with him. "Do you recall this ship?" He asked as he handed the pictures of her wrecked ship to her.

She sifted through them, shaking her head. "No, but from what I've heard, that's my ship that Dr. Bracken found on his land." How she survived that crash only God knew. She looked at one piece of paper and saw a drawing on it. "Wait, this is all wrong." The paper showed a sketch of her ship from what they could piece together.

"Wrong?" He quickly asked. "How?"

"It just doesn't look right to me?" The nose was too short and the cockpit was too large.

"Where?" He asked closing in the place between them.

The door the private room opened and closed. Davis turned to see who it was. "Mr. Thrace."

"Colonel Davis." Daniel nodded to the man. "Here to interrogate my daughter again?"

He smiled, "Nope just playing with guns and looking at pictures." He stood up. "I'll see ya again tomorrow, Ms. Thrace." And with that he left them alone.

Daniel walked over to his daughter. "Playing well with others?"

Kara reached for the glass of water and took a sip. "First, Williams, then Davis, and now you Daniel. I'm a lucky girl."

He sat on the edge of her bed and winced at his name. She should be calling me Dad. "What did Williams tell you?" He heard most of the conversation between Davis and Kara but wasn't here for Williams.

She settled back down on the bed. "I'm still an abomination to him, the mix between the Cylons and humans. I think Williams, along with the government, are preparing for the end of the world. Now they are fighting who gets jurisdiction over me. The Government or the Military."

"You aren't the only one the government is watching closely. Both of us will be under supervision for a while."

"Are you saying that I might be released from this prison?" She asked. This place irritated her like a bad rash.

"Have patience, Kara. It will…"

"Will what?" Kara said, nearly taking his head off with her tone. "Pop up in front of you like daisies? I don't have patience." That did it, the coughing started back up again. Her throat felt so raw since the tube was taken out this morning.

Daniel reached to her glass of water and handed it to her. "I can tell." Both were interrupted by the nurse.

"Good evening, Ms. Thrace. Glad to see that they have that tube out." She walked over to Kara, grabbed her chart. "Any nausea, cramping, or burning since last time I was in?"

Kara shook her head no. "I am getting this weird ringing in my ears from time to time."

The nurse walked over to the monitors for her and the twins, checking their vitals. "I'll see if I can get you something to help you with that. If there's anything else, I'm right down the hall. Okay?" The nurse wrote in Kara's chart and walked out of the room.

"Ouch." Kara winced and rubbing the side of her swollen belly.

"Kicking?" Her father asked.

"More like letting me know they're still here." She placed her glass back down on the tray. "It's killing my back."

* * *

Later that evening, groups from the military and government got together to decided the fate of Karissa Thrace. The vote was twenty to ten. The vote favored that Karissa Thrace was to be treated as if nothing happened in the past three days on New Earth and the military had jurisdiction of her. Only her father had the right to make major decisions for Kara, like any parent on the planet.

Most the government feared that the military would win, she couldn't be trusted. She wasn't even from this planet let alone what secrets she had locked up in her mind. The President was notified of Thrace and granted the vote approval. His approval alone made Williams and few others worried. The President said that both parties would learn from her and she would be under constant watch and have extreme supervision. If she acted funny or strange, they would stop her before she caused damage.

Davis got his wish, Kara Thrace was now his. He just needed her in a bird. SIM would have to work for now. She would start training as soon as Dr. Bracken gave her the green light.

* * *

tbc...

Please review...


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry this took awhile. I'm back in medical school going for my Surgical tech now and it's demanding all of my time. So I don't know when my next update will be so I made this chapter longer than I wanted too. **

* * *

She slammed the door shut. "I frakkin' know how to get into a truck, Daniel!" Kara screamed while her father ran to the driver's side. It took her three tries to get into the damn thing since it was so high off the ground. But only to her measures, it was the average height for a truck.

Daniel opened the door and with a quick hop was in his seat. "You needed help and should be grateful that you are being released today. Do you know why you're being released so early after a huge accident like that?"

"Yes, some amazing thing happened. I'm a quick healer..."

"It's too quick for a human. We lost resurrection a long time ago so our doctors changed our DNA. With that it increased our healing abilities but you..."

"So I'm a freak because of you."

"A week Kara. Only a week in the hospital for a puncture lung and no even that you're also seven months pregnant. People are going to start questioning that. These Cylons only know that it took weeks according from the history on Kobol for Humans to heal!" He yelled.

"Well I'm not human! I'm a frakkin' Cylon-Human Hybrid cause I just found out my father is a Cylon. Don't yell at me for that! I hardly know you, in fact I don't want to go home with you. I'm only doing this so I could leave that rat-trap and seven days in there was long enough." She thought about shutting him out by facing away from him but couldn't.

"Fine I'll find you a place once you can live on your own without assistance."

"I didn't mean that. I..." She caught him staring at her. "Don't stare at me, I already feel like an alien here."

_'You are an alien to this world, Kara.'_ He wanted to tell her the truth but didn't know what would happen if he did. She had her mother's mood swings. "Sorry." Not that he was, he hadn't seen his own daughter in twenty years and now here she was. Alive in the flesh and a mirror image of him too. "Let's go home." He said as he started pulling on his seat belt.

Kara winced as she settled herself in the seat and fastened her seat belt as well. The truck roared to life as Daniel turned the key. The ride home seemed quick for Kara but then she did sleep from the moment they pulled out of the hospital's parking lot. Her father had to shake her to wake up.

"Let's get you inside and into bed." He offered as he helped Kara down from the truck. It was a quick walk from the truck to the house but Kara was out of breath by the time Daniel got the front door unlocked to his two-story house. A few seconds later, he pushed the door open and tugged Kara inside.

Kara was so ready to shower and crawl in between the sheets of her awaiting bed. "Nice house." Eyeing the large living room with its high walls and ceiling she noticed the black grand piano in one corner. She had the strongest feeling to run her fingers over the keys. On the other side of the living room, held an oversize couch and chairs with the biggest TV she'd seen or remembered. She turned to the left and saw the kitchen, now she believed she was still in a dream. For what man had a fully stocked kitchen with all the parts and units it needed?

Daniel placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the stairs. "Think you can handle these? We'll take it slow, but the guest room is upstairs. Well I guess now it's your bedroom if you want it to be."

Kara nodded and placed one foot on the step to wooden stairs and at one at a time they both climbed the stairs. The whole left side of her chest was on fire when the reached the top.

**

* * *

**

The weekends had become Kara's favorite time of the week. She was only five weeks out of the hospital and she hated the week. The going to work and then her twice a week checkups with Dr. Bracken were getting to her and her energy. And that didn't even included the twins that were slowly sucking her life away. She was dead to the world once to sat on the couch in the living room. The weekends meant no training and she could relax from the endless calls from the government and her job. A week after leaving the hospital, Davis had her working and lately the government officials were harassing her commanding officers on their choice to let her be in the Navy and Space training when she wasn't even from this planet. Now Kara just hung up on them like Davis told her too.

Usually every weekend, Nicole, Justin's wife and Kara's new best friend, took Kara down the beach to enjoy one of nature's most beautiful scenes. The first weekend Kara nearly cried from the scene before her, and she blamed it on the hormones. Today was different; both of them were in the freezing cold water.

Kara let the wave after wave crash over her lower legs, careful not to let the water reach her upper legs. "Go have fun." She said as Nicole ran into the water. She now felt more rested and was sleeping better at night. Since last week she didn't dream of her phantoms.

How she got down on the ground to do that still had Nicole wondering. Kara was huge, any time she could pop the twins out. She couldn't wait to become an aunt. She put her curly auburn hair into a ponytail then reached for her surf board.

Kara was still being secretive about the twins' names, and no one knew their names. No matter how much you begged, Kara wouldn't give in. They even tried with Double fudge chocolate ice cream with brownies, she wouldn't which was hard for her, it was her favorite craving right now. Justin nicknamed them Thing One and Thing Two. Kara didn't understand but everyone always laughed. They told her it was from an old children's book and they would get her one when the twins could read.

She loved to soak up the sun, it made her feel better. For some reason it felt like she hadn't been around sunlight in years, she even looked like it too. And though it was the dead of winter, the weather had no effect on her. She was always complaining that she was too hot, her hips felt like they were ripping apart, and now she was feeling more subtle movements from the twins. Braxton Hicks hit her every once and awhile, she was always peeing, vivid dreams, anxiety and difficulty finding a comfortable position kept her up some of the night. Justin told her this was normal for a pregnant woman. She just wanted to shove her shoe so far up his ass that he would be tasting rubber for weeks. She hated how her body was acting lately.

Today Nicole decided to go surfing and was in her wetsuit while Kara was in a black bikini that she borrowed from Nicole.

Kara dipped her toes into the sand and brought them back up. God she loved the weekends. No chaos around. Occasionally a wave would bring her a small little treasure. She had about ten shells that she had collected just from this afternoon. Just as she reached for the shell, thunder cracked in the distance. She pouted like a little kid. Thunder meant fun time was over.

"Hey Kara, we have to go." Nicole shouted as she picked up her board after coming in from a wave.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Kara rolled to her side and pushed herself off the ground. "Can we go for some ice cream?" She asked very childish.

Nicole shook her head. Kara gave the word confusion a whole new meaning. She was chaotic and unpredictable. She was more stubborn than anyone thought possible. If she said no, then Kara would take the keys from her anyway just to prove that she could get her way. "Ice cream? Now? Its freezing cold out here."

"No its not." Kara said while she dried off with a towel next to the Nicole's car. It was useless because it started pouring.

* * *

Later after ice cream and that evening...

_'One… two… three… Deep breaths Kara and it will go away…' _He soothed her; Kara knew there was a crooked smile on his lips. She doesn't know who he is but lately he has been by her side. But in reality he's not even there. _'It's okay Kara.'_ He started humming in her ear.

_'Kara.' _She thought. _'No one but Daniel calls me Kara like that. Who is this person? How does he know that song?'_

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at the invisible nameless phantom next to her. His voice made the hairs on the back of her head stand up straight. Then it took over, the pain.

"Kara!" Justin yelled at her and once again. She ignored him. "Shit, she's in pain again." He reached into his medical bag but nothing in there would help. "I need help in here." He knew her riddles would soon start and it did, just like last time.

"There must be... some kind of way out of here…" Kara groaned. "… said the joker... to the thief…" She panted and shifted uncomfortably on her bed, trying to find that perfect position that will ease the pain. Still she heard her invisible creep singing with her in her ear, soft and even. She matched her own breaths to his rhythm, closed her eyes against an unexpected flood of tears. She thrashed around on the bed, her breathing spiked again. "There's too much confusion..." she hissed, "… I cant get no relief…" The pain shot through her more intense than before. "… Businessman they drink my wine... Plow men dig my earth"

Justin pinned her back to the bed. "Come on Kara snap out of it." She always started rambling the most unusual things during her pain.

The bedroom door opened, Nicole and Kara's dad rushed in. Daniel was glad Justin came by to pick up Nicole when Kara didn't wake up again from her so called cat nap this afternoon. He said many prayers of thanks to God that Bracken's only lived twenty minutes away. He didn't want another scary episode of his daughter and have to be alone this time. This was the third time she had fought her inner demons or maybe her memories. _'What in the world did she go through?'_

"I've heard this tune before." Daniel shouted as he took hold of his daughter's hand.

"It's like she's programmed to ramble during pain." Nicole added.

"None will level on the line…" There's a pause as Kara sucked in a long deep breath. "... Nobody of it is worth."

Daniel looked at Justin. "God where have I heard this?"

Justin just stared at Kara.

"No reason to get excited…" Kara's back arched up off the bed. "... The thief he kindly spoke."

"Who's the thief?" Nicole asked while she sat on the opposite side of Kara.

Kara lowered herself back down on the bed. "There are many here among us, who feel that life is but a joke... "

"Kara," Justin called to her and shook his head with disappointment in his voice.

Kara went on babbling with her riddle but no one understood what she was saying.

Justin stood up next to Kara, trying to move Nicole out of his way but she didn't move."Why is she doing this?" Nicole yelled out with worry in her voice. "Its like she's singing."

"How should I know? She's not like us." Justin stated

"She is singing. I know this song." Daniel answered while waiting for Kara to start the next line.

Kara laughed and Daniel joined in with her. "...Two riders were approachin' and the wind began to howl."

Kara's wheezing increased after that line. Justin looked at Nicole and Daniel. "I don't understand what she is talking about."

"Just listen to the song." Daniel said but was interrupted but his daughter's laughter. The room was silent for a long time until Kara started her riddle again.

"… Hear you sing around the watch. Gotta beware, gotta beware I will." Kara groaned then rolled on to her side and glared at Nicole. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes then opened them. Looking around the room, she saw the concerned faces staring back down at her. "Make the pain stop." She banged her head against the pillows of her bed. Her body finally relaxed.

"I think it just did." Justin answered her while scratching his head. "What no stories about battles, human death, soldiers, and souls this time? You know the gory, violent things. Very poetic don't you think?"

Nicole whacked him upside the head. "This is serious Justin."

"I can't do this anymore." Kara told Justin as she wrung her hands together over her ever growing stomach.

"Well Kara it's kinda your fault you got into this unusual mess. Most doctors would have locked you up with the Loonies by now."

She glared at him. "At least they are getting closer and closer together. Do you think it will come soon?"

"You're in what I believe your 32nd week and not even dilated yet."

She rested one arm over her eyes and sighed. "I need to remember what happened to me."

"You need to relax and rest Kara." Her father told her, patting her other hand.

Kara just looked at him. "Play me the piano. The song you taught me as a child." She demanded.

"But... I... uh... you just sung it Kara." Her father shuddered.

* * *

Lightyears away...

Four people hear mysterious music that they can't explain and no one else can hear it. It plays over and over again, driving them all to distraction.

_tbc...._

* * *

_Yes, I used All Along the Watchtower. Review thanks... :)_


	6. Chapter 5

**It's getting harder to get to the computer now because of school, but I will try harder. No promises but I might be persuaded more if I got more reviews **hint hint**Thanks for the reviews.  


* * *

**It first started when she was asleep little flashes here and there. Most were in a strange ship made out of metal then a few were on a ship that had a flashing red strip in the middle of the wall, there were faces but no voices or names. Now they were coming like dreams but they seemed so real like a memory. She wrote them down once they happened.

The first long one was walking up to a room full of pilots that were washing up. Screaming at them, she yelled. 'Shut the hell up! We lose two raptors in a training mission, and I o­nly find out when the commander throws it in my face.' There's a long pause as she looks around the room. 'Don't all speak at o­nce.'

The pilot near to her spoke. **'**Sir, it's been made clear that discussing flight deck situations with anyone outside Pegasus crew is not allowed. Sorry, sir.'

Angrily she snapped back to him. 'And whose frakkin' bright idea was that? It was Garner, wasn't it? Of course it was. So barely competent and paranoid. Huh, there's a hell of a combination.'

0o0o0o0o

The second one she woke up o­n some moon's surface while being dragged along by the wind blowing in her parachute. Desperately she struggled to free herself from the ropes of the parachute, the wind slammed her knee hard into a rock and then continued to drag her along. She pulled out a knife and tried to cut the parachute strings wrapped around her foot. Finally she managed to free herself from the parachute just before she would have been dragged off a cliff.

0o0o0o0o

And last night she had two.

The first one, she just held a briefing in a very relaxed and cocky manner. Smoking her cigar and wearing aviator sunglasses while just finishing giving out a flight assignment. A balding white-haired man walked into her ready room and started yelling at her. 'A pilot blows his landings and you make a joke out of it?!'

'Screaming at people doesn't always get the best results, sir. I learned that at officer candidate school.' She yelled back.

He gets into her face. 'You are right o­n the edge, Thrace. Careful you don't fall off.'

She sniffs the air around them. 'Speaking of falling off... glad to see you found a way to quench your thirst.' The man walked out of room not looking too happy from her comment.

Then...

There are 12 monoliths in a circle. Each one with gems of a constellation pattern in the stone with the constellation of the matching stars above the monolith. Everyone with a gun arms themselves.

A young man in a suit askes. "Uh... where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. Tomb of Athena, I think." A long red-haired woman answers.

"I thought we were already in the tomb?" Asks the old man with iron gray-hair and in a military uniform.

"I think that was the lobby." Kara says joking.

The red-haired woman looks around at the monoliths. "Again the ancient symbols. These patterns... were o­n the original flags of the 12 colonies back in the days when the colonies were called by their ancient names: Aries... Taurus... Gemini... Cancer... Leo... Libra... Virgo."

"The jewels match the constellations." The old man says.

"This is the map… This is the map to Earth." Says another man, a younger man matching the same military outfit as the old man, both look like they could be related,

"Maybe. So is Earth in o­ne of these constellations?" The old man asks while looking up at the stars.

Kara gasps and looks at the others. "We're standing o­n it. We're standing o­n Earth. The scriptures say that when the 13th tribe landed o­n Earth, they looked up into the heavens and they saw their 12 brothers."

"Earth is the place where you can look up in the sky and see the constellations of the 12 colonies." The red-haired woman says.

"I don't know what good it's gonna do us though. I mean, what are we supposed to do? Search the entire galaxy for o­ne particular star pattern?" Kara says walking up closer to the younger military man.

"There. There in Scorpio. I've seen that before. It's the Lagoon nebula." He says pointing to it.

The old man looks at the constellation that the young man is pointing at. "Astro body M8... That's a long way from here."

* * *

It was too hot for her after taking a shower and getting ready in the morning. She walked down the stairs and into the living room to check to see if the AC was on. The box said it was but it sure didn't feel like it. No matter how much she turned down the AC it wasn't cold enough for her. She sat on the couch fanning herself while working on flight tests. She couldn't sleep last night, it wasn't from her phantom dreams but trying to find a comfortable position. Simulations of her first group of pilots were about to finish this week. Why Colonel Davis wanted her to train nuggets in her condition was beyond her reasoning. But the more she trained the more she didn't want to be pregnant anymore.

Justin said it would be any day now. She couldn't wait! She was in the beginning of her 34th week and was at two centimeters last week. Her feet so were swollen, her uniform barely fit, most of her normal clothes were either too big or too small. She was miserable. She vowed to herself so many times that she would never have sex again.

Daniel walked into the living room with two jackets and sweats on with three pairs of socks on his feet. He looked over at his daughter who was hardly wearing any clothes. "God, Kara it's the middle of winter!" He said unsympathetic as he walked by her.

"It's hot." She whined, nearly throwing herself back on the couch. "The AC is broken again, Daniel."

"It's not broken." Her father clenched his teeth together. Knowing he shouldn't act like a mad man, but couldn't she start calling him Dad for once. _'It's going to take time. It's only been over a month since you had her.'_ He waited before he spoke to her again. "Would it hurt you to call me Dad?"

"Would it hurt you, Daniel, to make it colder in here?" She answered his question with her own question.

"Fine!" He lost it. He had enough of her whining and her bitching. He walked over to the window closest to her and opened it. The temperature outside had to be at least in the mid 40's this morning.

Kara sighed when she felt the breeze. "Much better." She didn't care that her paperwork was blowing all over the place. "Thanks Daniel."

Glaring, he walked past her and into the kitchen, mumbling to himself. "It's all my fault. She gets it from me. That stubborn side of hers needs to be cracked." He slammed down his coffee cup on the counter. "Sooner would be great, but I doubt it would ever happen. Maybe it would get better when she's not all hormonal. Dear God, I hope she doesn't turn into her mother." He kept on moaning to himself as he made his coffee.

Kara graded her test papers for a few minutes until she had a major back spasm. Getting up from the couch took some time and tries but eventually got there. Picking up her papers that went flying earlier was a harder task. "While you're in there," she said with a grin on her face while adjusting her shirt so that it was back under her huge beach ball stomach. "Could you please make me a cup of tea before I have to be at work?"

"Now? Why are you going into work?" He asked concerned about her condition. She looked like she was about to pop.

"Orders and Training students." She quickly answered while walking into the kitchen. "Davis wants them done now."

"Doc told you to take it easy. What you're doing isn't good for you."

_'Gods am I not allowed to lift a finger? Am I to be waited on hand and foot by you?'_ Kara thought to herself.

"At least let me take you." Daniel said walking back to his bedroom. "Give me ten minutes and I'll take you after my shower."

Daniel didn't get his way. Kara quickly got dressed, was out the door and into her father's truck in eight minutes. Technically she was borrowing the truck not stealing it, though she wasn't allowed to drive yet. Someone from the surveillance team would catch her and report her, then Davis would be on her ass in minutes. Really she didn't care, she was so sick and tired of being treated like a fragile doll.

* * *

Boy was she in trouble when she reached base. Davis was at the gate waiting for her.

His face to hard like stone when she rolled down the window. "Morning Colonel." She said in a cheerful voice hoping that would lighten the mood.

"Thrace." He stepped up to the truck. "Turn off the truck and step out of the vehicle." When she didn't immediately do it he added. "That's an order not a suggestion." The truck turned off and the driver's side door opened. "You're way over your head, Major." He pointed to his black truck. "In you go." Kara carefully climbed out of one truck and into another truck.

_'Why can't there be small low cars for me to get into and out of?'_ She thought to herself and she climbed into her seat.

* * *

**Davis' Office...**

"Have a seat, Major." Davis said before closing the door to his office. Kara quickly as she could sat down in the leather chair that faced Davis' desk. The door wasn't even closed before Davis started yelling at her.

"There are over three billion people on this planet and more born each day than dying. Out of those billions of people the government keeps the closest eye on just one. Do you know who that is?"

"Me, Sir." Kara said.

"One more slip Eris, one more and that's it. I'm kicking you out of here and handing you back to Williams. I really don't want to do that. You have one more strike. Now I'll take you back after you're 100% healthy. That means at least three months after your kids have be born. I'm taking a major risk with you being here, and these small tricks of yours are major mistakes to the government. You came in knowing what you can and cannot do. Williams has people watching you breath, sleep, eat, and work. Do not give him an excuse to poke his frakkin' head in this base. The man is a weasel."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now on a positive note. Two weeks that you have been here with three weeks to recover before that. Do you know what you have done in that short time that has caught no only my interest but many others too?."

Kara thought back to the two weeks of training. The first day was the hardest, no one accepted her as an officer. She couldn't blame them either, she would have done the same thing. It was three days later when she started the games with her nuggets to loosen them up. Game one was in the firing range, she could shoot the middle of the X-ring blind folded. Game two was war tactics, and game three was a modified SIM for her and her condition. She actually finished it unlike her nuggets who couldn't pass the first two minutes of the real SIM. By the first week her class had done a complete 180. "My class, Sir?" She asked having no clue.

"Yes your teaching, you have completely changed the Naval Air Group tactics both in space and air. I have Commanders and Admirals of four battle spaceships out the dozens we have, calling me to see if you can join their squad. They know who and what you are. Not only is the Navy wanting you, the Army and Marines want you as well. What do you think, Eris?"

Kara was speechless. "Uh..." Was all she could said.

"Of course I will not let you leave. Just think of what your teacher's pet would think if you left her behind."

"Spitfire was a fine pilot before me, Sir. I'm positive she could live without me." Kara said while trying to rub the spasm out of her lower back.

Davis nodded and turned around. "You're dismissed Major."

Kara stood up from the chair, a little too fast she had to catch herself. "Sir?"

"Yes, Eris." He said turning back around but not quick enough to catch Kara nearly falling over.

"This might sound weird for you, but I had another one of my dreams. Maybe its my memory returning but I was standing on Earth well a projection of Earth while I was on Kobol." Davis' eyebrow arched. "I know, I know, just hear me out. Does the Lagoon nebulamean anything to you? It was in my dream."

"You have been to Kobol? But anyone that returns to Kobol must pay the price in blood."

"I know what the scriptures say, Sir. But the Lagoon nebula?"

"The Lagoon nebula?" He asked rubbing his chin and in deep thought. "It does ring a bell, I'll have someone look it up. Why?"

"Well I believe my people are looking for Earth if my dream wasn't a dream but a memory. But Earth is dead from what my father told me."

"It is." He said before the phone started ringing. "Again I have someone look into it, Major. You're dismissed."

Kara saluted, walked to the door while Davis' answered the phone. "Eris." Davis said after covering the mouth piece of the phone. "You better run and hide, Williams is on his way." Kara wouldn't get out the door fast enough.

* * *

Kara pushed the elevator button, it seemed to be taking its sweet time today. She wanted into the damn thing before Williams came stampeding around the corner and harass her. His annoying questions made her eyes roll so far in the back of her head and now she had to count to ten before talking to him. When the elevator doors finally open she wished they didn't, it was completely full. "I'll just take the next one." Kara said but two guards immediately moved closer and over to one side to make room for her. Sometimes she felt like she could knock down a twenty-story building with her stomach, she bumped into two people trying to fit into the small elevator. A minute later she escaped the small confines of the increasingly small elevator and headed to her classroom. She could already hear the yelling, she smoothed out her gods ugly uniform and listened with a smile on her face. Today was going to be a great day.

Capt. Cassandra 'Spitfire' Wilske was the only person that would stand up to the men in her squadron. Her philosophy was men were incredibility stupid and God shouldn't make more them. There were twenty of them in the class and one instructor, the Goddess Eris herself. Ten men and ten women of the most qualified pilots in the military were in the class, except the instructor. She was the best damn pilot the Navy and even the whole military on New Earth had ever seen and she hadn't been in a real plane since she got here. Major Karissa 'Eris' Thrace, though they were there told to call her God. The other nine female pilots just wanted to get through 'The goddess of Discord school' alive and in one piece. The men just wanted to know who knocked up their instructor.

"And the next time you tell her she waddles like a duck. I'm not going to save you. She'll punch you again. Got that? It will match with the other bruise you have." She glared. "She's a little emotional…"

"A little, Spitfire? Try a whole lot!" Capt. James Henry, callsign Thor, interrupted her.

She ignored his comment. "… a little emotional right now and doesn't need to be told she's as big as a…"

"Horse?" One of the dumber male pilots shouted. Sounded like Wolf to Spitfire.

"Whale?" Another one shouted. Spitfire knew who that was. Maggot. He pissed off Major Thrace one day and she changed his callsign forever.

"No I've got it." Thor said. "As big as my dic…" He looked up while he was talking. God should have struck him down sooner. Her gaze was like a laser penetrating his mind.

"No, don't stop now. I wanna hear what you were going to say, Thor." Major Thrace smiled at him. The whole room was silent.

"Dick, Sir." He quickly said. He knew he was blushing, his face felt hot.

Kara looked him up and down. "Then I guess I'm pretty small then." She walked over to her desk.

"I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do, Sir?"

Kara grinned again. "Heartfelt? From you? Ha!" She slammed her papers down on the desk. Some of them jumped from the sound. "Now that I've got your attention, we have training to do. This is the sorriest group of pilots I've ever seen since I've gotten here."

"But, Sir, we are your only group you had." Lt. Steven 'Jollyman' Bobrovsky interrupted.

Kara just continued on. "Spaceflight is so much different than normal air flight. In Sims I'm better than all you and I've still have not received the flight times in a ship like you have for the past two weeks. The twenty of you are the finest of the fine here on New Earth. I'm not even from this planet and I don't remember half of my life but I can tell you this. You all suck!" She started thumbing through her stack of papers until she found the ones she wanted. She divided them into two smaller stacks and handed them out to her class. "Today I'll be sucking your eyeballs to the back of your heads. Make one little sound during my test today. I'm just going to go faster and harder. I'm in no mood to go easy." She chuckled despite the seriousness she was making. "Read, review and then let's go." Kara grabbed her file and walked into the Sims room waiting on them to follow.

The group stood up twenty minutes later and walked into the Sim room, awaiting their doom.

* * *

Kara got bored after two hours of watching them fail after each test run she gave them. She decided to join them and teach them a thing or two. Knowing again Davis would ride her ass for doing this, she was restricted from any flight SIM. She had to use her modified SIM that was more like playing a video game than a SIM, but her class learned from it.

"Sir, you shouldn't be doing this. Davis' orders." Capt. Stephanie 'Jinx' O'Brian reminded her.

"When you grow up and have a class of your own, then you can tell me what I can and can not do. What Davis doesn't know wouldn't hurt him." Kara snapped back.

"I'll report you." Jinx threatened.

Kara was so sick and tired of everyone worrying about her and her condition. Though the spasm in her lower back this morning was still there. "This isn't like the real thing and Dr. Ass (the nickname she give Justin Bracken) told me I could still do this until he said no, which I have not heard those words yet." Kara walked over to her modified cockpit that was more for the visual effects than the real SIM's had. Bracken wouldn't allow her to play in the real thing. "Now hand me that helmet Jinx and start me up Spitfire."

Jinx and Spitfire were going easy on her. She spun her craft around and shot one blast at the target. Her aim was perfect and it usually was. She barrel rolled and swung around toward her other target to finish the Sim. Once again a perfect score and a shooting pain that ripped right though her stomach. The canopy opened and she stood up. "And that's how..." And there it was, the wetness between her legs, her water just broke.

"I think..." She felt embarrassed as she told her group of pilots what just happened. The females smiled and comforted her. The men just backed away and had faces of disgust.

Lt. Jessica 'Rouge' Bowers squealed with excitement. "Oh my god, this is great!" She said with what Kara heard a few say was a valley-girl accent.

"It's supposed to break." Jinx told her as she ran to the phone. "We need an ambulance here." She nodded her head. "Yes it's Major Thrace."

Spitfire helped Kara out of the Sim and into a chair. "It's going to be okay."

Kara clenched when the first contraction hit and screamed when the second one came more powerful than the first. "There must be... some kind of way out of here…" Kara groaned.

* * *

**On Galactica...**

_Courtroom. _

Tigh sat in the witness chair during the trail finishing up his testimony. "You're Gods damned right i would. I would do anything... say anything... to see that man die a painful death."

Romo Lampkin, lawyer for that weasel Gaius Baltar, walked from the stand. "No further questions."

Tigh looked around the courtroom. "Will someone turn off that music?!"

_In Joe's Bar. _

Tory and Sam both hear the music coming from the small red box radio and lock eyes.

_tbc..._

* * *

**Review please...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Day 65 on New Earth...**

"Get the hell away from me!" Kara groaned as her eyes met the medics' when they came crashing into the SIM's room. One was a short man with dark brown hair and the other tall with blond. She didn't care for a greeting but they did. Last names were Todd and Young, like Kara would remember their names tomorrow. They didn't listen to her threats. Running over to Spitfire, Young asked. "Are you Capt. Cassandra Wilske?" She nodded. "How many weeks?"

"34, I believe." Panic was in her voice when she answered, she wasn't trained for this. "I can't remember."

"It's okay." He told her as he got on his walkie to talk with Hospital dispatch. Two minutes later Todd and Young had Kara on the gurney, in the back of the ambulance and off to the hospital in record time.

The ambulance ride itself was everything but quiet. She glared at Young as he got her ready. The needles were the first on his list. "Keep those damn needles away from me! Slit my wrists instead. I'll die faster and it will hurt less at way!"

"I promise you won't feel it Major Thrace. I've been doing this for along time." Todd said as he was about to start.

"What the hell does that mean?!" She hissed as another contraction came. Taking deeper breaths she continued to yell. "Is that's suppose to make me feel better?" She winced when she felt the needle go into her arm.

"See." He said placing the needle into the sharps box then continued to prep her.

No he didn't see, he heard. Kara yelled, screamed, kicked, punched and threatened the poor medic the whole time.

* * *

**Day 16 on New Earth...**

Justin's house was simple from Kara's view from the lying on the couch in the living room. She would have thought a young doctor and a pro surfer would have a huge house with all the bells and whistles. The house was anything but that. It was a one story home, three bedrooms, two and a half bath, with a den, kitchen with the breakfast area, a dinning room, and the huge living room. Kara loved the whole house because it didn't come with stairs. She hated going up and down the stairs at her dad's.

Justin walked into the living room looking at Kara. Lately she was acting more like a relative than a patient. She had no friends, barely a family, and just started working for Colonel Davis at N.A.S. _Olympus_. Kara just found out yesterday that N.A.S. _Olympus _was the first military base to send space battleships out to protect the planet. Davis and Williams made sure she was up on her history before releasing her out into the real world. Though half the time she was confused she just nodded her head and smiled. Davis told her soon enough she would get aboard a ship and be able to teach that way.

Justin, himself has been on the N.E.S. _Poseidon _and _Ouranos_, but just for visits and interviews. Both ships were massive and busy. Along with Kara, he himself couldn't wait to work out in space. He sighed on that thought while sitting down in the oversize chair next to Kara. "I read up on your charts, and I'm surprised on how quickly you are recovering from all of this, Kara. I've been a doctor for years and I have never had a patient recover so quickly from an injury as major as yours."

"Well, you also haven't had a hybrid as a patient before." She said in a pitiful voice that didn't sound like Kara at all.

"Uh?" He said sitting up straighter in his chair. "So?"

Kara looked over with no emotion on her face. "I'm taking this little chat will be a bad one, uh? You're actually sitting down for once and not pacing the room like you do when I have my check-ups at the clinic."

"No, no. Nicole and I have been talking, and we agree on this... and we... we were..."

"Spit it out Justin." Kara raised an eyebrow. _'Justin never stuttered before.'_ She thought to herself. _'Maybe it's something bad?'_

Justin paused to study Kara's face more. "This isn't anything bad Kara, so you can stop frowning or thinking so hard." He smiled when Kara's face lighten up a bit. "Nic and I have decided that you are going to need major help in a couple of weeks."

She was totally confused on where this conversation was going. "Okay?" She drew out that question while trying to sit up from the lying down on the couch.

"I'm talking about when the twins come. Now I hate to have to ask you this without Nic being here, but we were wondering if you... We mean only if you want too. But we were..."

"Oh come on Justin!" She grown tired of his stuttering. "What is it?"

"Yes... yes..." Clearing his throat, took a deep breath and very quickly said. "Would you allow us become the twins' aunt and uncle?"

Kara's mouth dropped to the floor. Recovering from that question took her awhile and was about to say something but Justin was quicker.

"You don't need to say anything now and I know we have only known each other for a short time."

"Sixteen days, Justin. It's been sixteen days."

"But you have no help here Kara."

Kara felt as if he slapped her across the face. If she wasn't pregnant right now, she would have let Justin meet her right hook. "I have help, Justin. Daniel has been helping me. He's always there if I need him."

"See that's it Kara. You don't even call him your father. It's just Daniel. You have a family here Kara. You've just to open your eyes and see it."

Kara looked away from him and then pointed out the large windows to the backyard. "I crashed landed not far from here on your land four weeks ago. I came here with no memory of who I was and how I got here. I'm not like the rest of the people here on this planet. I'm a complete alien with enough secret agents that protect the President and now you want to become part of my little family? Are you going to adopt me like a pet?" The doorbell rang letting Kara know that Daniel was here to pick her up.

Both of them stood up and walked to the front door. "Just think about it for awhile and the offer will always be on the table." He opened the door. "Good to see you Mr. Thrace. I'll let you know that your daughter is doing just fine." He moved to the side to let Kara walk by, he didn't miss the death glare she was still giving him. "I'll see you two in three days."

* * *

**Day 65 on New Earth...**

"Okay what do we have?" The double doors of the emergency room flew open. Donning on a pair of gloves Justin took his place as they roll the patient into one of the trauma rooms with Doctor Wun. "All right let's move him in and see what's wrong." Years of working had now prepared him for horrible wounds like this.

"Doctor Bracken and Wun. 37 year old male. Car accident, hit from behind. There's head trauma, complains of abdominal pain and upper extremities..." One of the many trauma nurses said.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." Justin said. The team grunted as they slid the patient from the gurney to the table.

"It hurts!" The man wheezed his face full of pain.

"It's going to be okay." Justin said as he opened the man's eyes and shined his penlight on them. "Eyes are fixed." The nurses started hooking him up to the monitors and cleaning the wounds on his arms. "Get another IV started and get X-ray in here."

The doors opened to the trauma room. "Dr. Bracken, Sir." A little petite nurse with short red hair came walking up to Justin holding a mask to her face.

"What?" He looked up from staring down at his patient.

"I'm to tell you that your sister is on her way. Ambulance's ETA is three minutes. And EMS said she's all yours as soon as they park." She said.

"Frak!" Justin slightly yelled to himself.

"Doctor is everything okay?" The nursed asked.

"Wun finish this up." He started pulling of his gloves and gown off. "No I'm not okay." Rolling the bloody gown up, he threw it into the trash. "My sister is the effect after you throw gasoline on a flame." He made an explosion with his hands then reached for his cell phone in his pocket after pulling off his mask. He pressed three on it and it started ringing. On the second ring it picked up.

"Well hello, Dr. Bracken." Answered a very friendly voice.

"I have told you its Justin, Mr. Thrace."

"I have told you its Daniel as well. So I'm guessing this is about Kara?" His tone of voice changing to a serious one.

Justin laughed as he walked down the hospital corridors. "Hopefully it's time."

"I'm on my way." And he hung up the phone.

* * *

"How long has she been having contractions?" Justin asked to the hand picked nurses as they ran to Kara's L/D room.

"Medic didn't say, but not for long. Last check, she was still at three centimeters." The same nurse that got him out of trauma answered.

They all came to a stop as they heard the yelling, screaming in a very un-lady like manner. The door opened and closed as a nurse came up too Bracken. "She wants an oracle from the ancient religion."

"Of course she does." Justin snapped down at her as he walked into Kara's room. She was pacing in the room, grabbing her lower back, facing the window when he stood at the door.

"I don't want anyone touching me." Kara said not turning around. "You've got that Justin?"

"You need to lie down, Kara."

Kara thought once again Justin was going a little bit overboard. He was being that protective brother all over again. Smirking she turned away from the window. "It doesn't hurt as bad when I walk."

"Can you come and lie down?" Justin asked walking over to pick up her charts.

The door to the room nearly came off its hinges when Kara's father came in. "Well?" He bellowed from the door his cell phone still in his right hand.

"Well, what?" Kara shot back.

"What's taking so long?" This time he bellowed that question to Justin.

Kara's jaw opened that it could have hit the floor if it wanted too. "Excuse me?" Was all she could get out.

Justin just started laughing until he stopped to answer Daniel's question. "This isn't going to happen on command, Daniel. It takes time."

"Well... well..." Daniel couldn't find the words he wanted to use as he sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Kara's mother had her two hours after she was admitted to the hospital."

Kara laughed. "That's because that stubborn bitch waited until the last possible minute to be trapped in here." Instantly she wished that she could take back those words when she saw Daniel's face. "I'm sorry it that upsets you, but she was never a good mother." She thought of something to distract him. "This could take awhile..." She swallowed before she said the next word, "... Dad, why don't you go and get us something to eat. It is dinner time." She finished with a smile on her face.

That did it, Daniel's face lit up as he found a smile to match his daughter's. "Okay. What?"

"Anything sounds good." She answered and he was out the door in seconds.

Kara's contractions continued to come more powerful then the last one, she was ready to take on this pain. By midnight she was screaming for it to end. She was bearing down and praying with all her might during each contraction. Her hair had turned nearly brown from all the sweating and from all of this she was going to cut it. It kept coming out of her ponytail and was really bothering her. "Something's wrong." She panted before bearing down again. "What have I done wrong?" Looking down at Justin with fearful eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, Kara." Justin said. Something was wrong here and everyone in the whole hospital could probably hear it. The twin that wanted to come first out had to be breeched. "I'm just going to check something real quick, okay. Just take a deep breath for me." Kara did as order but screamed as Justin checked the progress of the baby. He looked up when he was done. Kara saw real fear in his eyes.

"What?" Daniel asked while wiping the sweat off of Kara's forehead.

"The baby isn't in the right position. It's breeched, I felt a foot."

"Why?" She asked before another contraction came. This time Kara fell forward, sobbing until the pain stopped. When it was done she collapsed back on the bed and began to laugh. "Leave it to me to do everything backwards and upside down."

Justin did a semi smile at Kara when she looked down. "We can do this after the next contraction. We don't have to do a C-section, but its going to hurt like hell."

Staring down at Justin's hands, she nodded the Gods only knew what this was going to feel like.

Daniel just stood there begging for this to end. He couldn't feel his hand anymore from Kara's extremely tight told on it.

"It's coming again." Kara told Justin as another contraction started coming.

The door to the room opened as Nicole announced that she was finally here pushing the curtain out of her way and came rushing to Kara's side to take her other hand. "Just to let you know, I got on the first flight when Justin called." Nicole told Kara, but really Kara had other things on her mind.

Nicole was smiling, Justin was praying, Daniel was wishing, and Kara was screaming. The contraction was ending.

"Something's not right?" Nicole stated the obvious.

"We know!" Justin shouted at his wife as he began to fix the problem. One tiny foot was coming down the birth canal without its pair. Slowly he pushed it back up and began the painful process of turning. Kara's screams were getting louder and after what seemed a life time to her, Justin was done. "Okay Kara, God knows we need more fighter pilots in this world. I need just one more big push from you to make the list longer."

Kara did a cry laugh at his comment, did as told and pushed. A minute later the trouble maker from the start was screaming just like his mother seconds before he came into the world. Justin placed him on Kara's chest so she could see him before taking him away to be cleaned, measured and weighted. He was tiny, but chubby, had all ten fingers and toes, had his mother's hair and lungs. His sister came ten minutes later with the same matching lungs as her brother. She didn't give them any trouble at all, coming head first.

By the time Kara got to see her children again, they were both asleep and wrapped in blankets. "They're beautiful." Kara cooed down at them, trying to settle them in her arms. She still couldn't believe she was a mother.

Daniel leaned over the railing of the bed. "You still need to name them, Kara." Looking down at his grandchildren he softly ran his finger along their cheeks.

She totally forgot about this part. "Right... Of course." She looked down at her son, "Tristan…" Her daughter's name was still giving her a hard time. The moonlight was creepy into her room through the window, letting her know one moon of the two they had was full. She smiled and then looked down at her daughter. "And Selene." A single tear ran down her cheek. "I'm going to be a good mother."

Nicole smiled in agreement from the chair on the opposite side of the room with her feet up on the table. "Of course you will, Kara."

Looking down at the two little ones as they slept, she whispered. "That's a promise." Sealing that deal with her minutes old infants, Kara hummed her song.

After the first chorus, Daniel interrupted. "You are getting better at this song now." Holding out his arms, "May I hold my grandson?"

"Yes, please, my arms are tired already." The twins shifted slightly in their sleep in her arms as she moved. "You know, I didn't know I had a voice for this. I'm going to need a new song for them." Stroking her daughter's cheek near her mouth, Selene started rooting in response.

"We'll work on it, but for now this song will do." Daniel saw what was happening. "Umm..." He laughed and placed Tristan back in the bassinet. "I'll get a nurse." Kara nodded and her father left.

Peeking over her shoes, Nicole saw what was happening. "Oh, well it's nature for men to run away at a time like this." Placing down her feet back on the ground, she gracefully came to Kara side. "She's hungry. I'm surprised the nurse didn't try to get you to do this sooner, but again I wouldn't come back into this room after that delivery."

"What? Oh..." She said looking down at Selene. To Kara's rescue a nurse came in and helped Kara nurse her daughter. While she nursed, Kara softly started singing again.

* * *

**On Galactica...**

Chief started to hear the song while Cally and Racetrack are working on getting the power working again on the hanger deck. "There must be some way out of here..."

In the Corridor, Tigh leaned his head against the wall. "...Said the joker to the thief..."

Anders walked around the pilot's rack with a headache. "...There's too much confusion...."

Tory just finished throwing up in a toilet in one of the heads. "...I can't get no relief."

* * *

Lee had no clue what he was doing back in his Viper. "_Galactica_, Apollo. I'm in Viper 3. I have a bogey at my ten. I'm gonna go check it out." By the time he got there, there's was only a piece of a ship. One side of a Mark II Viper tail wing from the looks of it. Coming in closer he could see the tail number, 8757-NC with just -ctica on top it. "_Galactica_, Apollo. Did we have a 8757-NC Mark II on our ship and who was flying it?"

There was a pause before he was answered by his father. _"Yes. Why are you asking?"_

"I'm curious." His father still didn't answer his question. "Who's ship?" Making another pass by it just to make sure he was seeing this right.

Adama sighed on the comm and sadly said. _"The last person to fly that ship... was Starbuck."_

Shocked Lee took a picture of it. "We've been jumping from that spot over two months ago. Why is a piece of her ship out this far?"

_"Excuse me?" _Was all that came over the comm, the battle against the Cylon was occupying his time more.

"Send a Raptor out here to retrieve it if we get a chance. I have pictures if we have to punch out of here." Lee said letting Adama know just in case.

Minutes later a Racetrack's Raptor showed up to capture the piece of Viper. The Cylons had ran away for the first time in years leaving the Colonial alone and Lee Adama confused along with his father.

Jumping out of Viper when he landed he ran to get that piece of Kara's old Viper. "Let me see it." He demanded.

Racetrack held it out to him. "Its just the thin covering of the metal frame."

Snatching it out of her hands, Lee stared and studied it.

"It's not going to bring her back." Racetrack glared at Apollo before walking away.

Looking back up there was a different female in front of him. The one he missed for months. A different Kara was standing in front of him. Not the Kara that played jokes on him months and months ago when she was on the Galactica after the Algae planet. This was the Starbuck and Kara he knew the night on New Caprica.

Smiling at Lee, she walked up and touched the piece of metal. "Good, I knew you would find it."

Shaking his head to clear it. _'This is a joke right?' _ When he looked at piece in his hands again, she was gone. Running his fingers over the numbers on it he sighed her name.

* * *

**Back on New Earth...**

Her daughter opened her brilliant aqua blue eyes and looked up at Kara. A huge smile creeped on Kara's face and she started making up a new song. "Your baby blues, so full of wonder. Your curly cues, your contagious smile." The song stopped as she studied her daughter's eyes more closely. "I know those eyes." Pulling off the cap covering her daughter's head, she had sandy blond hair. "No... no... no... It's him. Nic!?"

Nicole ran back into the room when she hard Kara in denial over something and one of the babies crying."What is it, Kara?"

It was hard to tear her eyes away from her crying baby to look over at Nicole. "I want Lee!"

Leave it to Kara to take a simple question and complicate the hell out of it. She never heard this name before from Kara. "Who's Lee?"

"I have no clue."

_tbc......_

* * *

**Review thanks.**

I've been having a hard time getting to a computer and stay sitting down at it to write. School is getting really hard, we are going over Surgical instruments and procedures. I just finish A and P and Medical Terminology (that was the easy part). I had ideas written on pieces of paper in my notebooks for school and on napkins in my purse, just never got around to the computer.

The last little song is from Plumb "In My Arms". Just to credit her. If I have a child I'll sing that song to them.

Now I know there might be some typos or grammar mistakes. My beta reader is out of touch. So if you see any let me know, just email me it and I'll fix it as soon as I can..


	8. Chapter 7

**Day 69 on New Earth...**

Daniel was more nervous than his daughter was at the moment since she was half awake. The time had finally come to take the twins and Kara home. Daniel had decided to take Kara's new Lexus RX, which was a gift from the government, to the hospital. He thought the SUV was safer for the twins and easier for Kara to get in than his big truck. She never did said that she was in pain but just from her slightest movements, she winced from getting into and out of the wheelchair and up into the car. It took over twenty minutes to put the car seats in the backseats in and load up the car. Justin loaded everything they received at the hospital in the trunk, packing it almost to where they couldn't see out the back window. Daniel checked to make sure the car seats were secured, checked them again, then finally Justin and him had the sleeping twins and their mother fasten in and ready to go home.

They had to spend two extra days because Selene was showing signs of infection with a mild fever. Justin had cleared the little one this morning and while he was there he was forced to sign Kara's discharge papers with empty threats from Kara, herself, two hours before getting into the car. She would have nothing more of the bubbling blabbing blond nurses and their cooing over her children. Of course the twins were pretty hard to resist. When their eyes were open, they were the color of the clearest blue found in the northern ocean off the coast of Eion and their hair was golden just like the sun. Only Tristan's had more brown in it then Selene's, which Kara found odd but didn't mind. Maybe the father of her children had brown hair, sometimes she wished she could remember her past. But at this moment Kara wanted out of the hospital and back home where she find some peace and quiet.

Justin smiled as he quietly shut the passager side door. Kara curled herself up facing the inside of the car with her sunglasses on and her jacket covering part of her face. She was out and snoring by the time Daniel got the twins secured in the back seat. Though Justin knew if he brought up the snoring Kara was doing right now, she would never admit to it. He walked around the car to say goodbye to Daniel. "Drive safe." He said with his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

Daniel nodded. "You know I will probably be doing twenty under the speed limit, right?"

Justin just laughed as he walked over to his truck parked in the next space over. "Nikki will probably be over as soon as her photo shoot is done for this summer's magazine."

"Okay," Daniel said before he shut the door of the driver's side and turned the engine on.

The drive home took longer than Daniel imaged. He wasn't use to driving so slow since he had a lead foot. Apparently his daughter had inherited too, which was no surprise. Kara's car was a smooth ride no matter what he did to it. Even with his stopping sooner, pressing on the brakes when someone cut in front of him, taking turns and avoided bumps and pot holes. Those were the main reasons it took almost an hour to get home when it should had taken thirty.

The house ever seemed so welcoming until now. It would never feel empty that now he had his family back. He sighed to himself and parked the car outside the garage then turned it off.

Kara stirred a little before waking up completely.

"You were dreaming again, Kara. More about this Lee fellow and an Old man." Her father said as he looked down at her.

Slowing Kara pushed her collar of her jacket back under her chin and took her sunglasses off. "I have no clue why I keep dreaming about them. In the dream, I was on this strange ship and was locked up in a cell. I had gone crazy in my early pregnancy. I think it was right before I got here." A slow smile crept on her face as she laughed at her father. "It was weird, maybe it wasn't a dream but a memory. Who was I?" Then she noticed the car was parked. "We're home?" She asked and her father nodded. "I didn't think I would fall asleep that quickly and have a dream too." Turning her head to the back of the car she stared at the car seats. "I guess no crying or screaming, then?"

"Yup, I believed you would have heard them. You jump whenever they yawn or hiccup." He said in a teasing way before opening his door quietly.

Kara turned back around so she could undo her seat belt. Slowly, she let it coil itself back up careful not to let the buckle bang up against the door frame or the side of the car. Reaching for the door handle proved to be more challenging but the door was already open.

Holding one of his hands out to her, Daniel said. "I'll be right back to get you after I get the twins inside where it's warm." Gently Kara slipped out of the car, grasping tightly on her father's arm for balance. Then watched him open the door behind her. He carefully unlatched Tristan's car seat, covered her little boy completely with a blanket then took him inside.

Walking over to the other side of the car proved more difficult to Kara than she hope for. The whole lower part of her body was killing her. Fumbling with the door handle, she opened up the door and stared at her daughter. It was like she knew she was being watch, Selene's eyes popped wide open. A small smile crept along Kara's face as she pulled the head cap down to cover Selene's ears. "Poppie will be here soon and take you inside where it's warmer sweetie." She said as she tucked a blanket around Selene as the wind picked up. Kara needed to get her inside quickly, the temperature was dropping again.

The roaring of Nicole's new Audi R8 could be heard before it made the final turn onto Kara's street. "And its seems Auntie Nikki is here to help us." Daniel announced as he walked back to the car to get Selene.

Nicole's shiny cherry red car stopped before the driveway and she flew out. Practically sprinting to Kara and Daniel. "Who's still in there? I'll get them Daniel if you want to help Kara in." She announced before arriving to the Kara's car. There was a huge grin on her face as Kara moved out of her way so she could grab her niece. "Oh come here little one, Auntie Nikki will get you out of this horrible weather before it starts raining or snowing." Like a pro, Nicole easily plucked Selene's car seat out of the car and walked her into the house.

Daniel held onto Kara's elbow. "You look cold, honey. Let's hurry and get you into the house as well." Kara rolled her eyes as her dad helped her into the house. Though once the door came closer to her, she could feel the warmth of the heater. "I'm home at last, Dad." She whispered quietly with her famous grin.

"Yes Karissa, you're home at last."

* * *

**On Galactica...**

Lee studied the second piece of debris they had found from what he believed was Kara's ship. To him it was a part of her name on a piece of metal, a piece of what looked like a "T" and "hrace" they found in a destroyed Basestar. It seemed a Civil war had spilled out between the Cylons, not the Colonials felt bad, maybe they would be left alone now. On this destroyed ship, it had dead Twos, Sixes, and Eights aboard. Lee was glad to see the dead Leoben's that littered the floor in the command room and hallways of the ship. With every face, he hoped it was the one that brainwashed Kara into the person she had become before she died. But even now he believed she was still alive, because right now she was sitting in a chair across from him.

"So Lee, what is on your mind?" She paused waiting for an answer. "And don't lie, I know when you lie to me." She said laying her head back on the back of the chair with her arms stretched out on top of the ones next to her. She let out a huge dramatic sigh of boredom when he still didn't answer her.

_'What's on my mind? Are you frakking serious, Kara?_' He thought to himself. Everything and anything about her was on his mind. _'I mean, how can i focus or function with you haunting me all the time?' _This time Kara had showed up in her tanks and cargo pants, her worn out boots, and her hair was cut short like it was when the Cylons kept showing up every thirty three minutes. Each time she came, she was in different outfits with her hair at different lengths.

"Why are you here?" Lee mumbled. He was so exhausted from not sleeping for days because she wouldn't let him. "Why now? I mean... don't you get tired of teasing me?" He placed the piece of metal on the desk. Backing away from the desk he ran his hands through his hair then down his three day old scruff.

Kara stood up, not fixing her tanks, which were riding up showing off her stomach. "Would you like me to bug someone else?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip, then leaned over the desk in front of him. "How about I go bug Leoben... or even Sam? I bet they would love to see me." Lee shot a nasty look at her. "If looks could kill, flyboy." She said walking around to the desk to pick up the piece of metal to examined it. "Now, why would I leave this piece of twisted metal behind?" She asked trying to give Lee a hint.

"I don't know." He sighed, banging his head on the table. He could hear Kara getting closer and closer to him.

"Come on Lee, you're a smart cookie." She teased. "What did I tell you in the nebula?" Lee looked up at her with a blank look. "I believe I said, _'You must bridge the road signs together. For I am the bridge. The Messenger_.' Does that ring a bell in that hallow head of yours?"

"So we are going in the right direction, then?" He asked but there was no answer. Only thing heard was the piece of metal crashing onto the desk. Kara was gone.

* * *

**Day 99 on New Earth...**

"Kara you can't hide in that room forever, you know?" Justin said from the other side of her locked bedroom door. "Davis finally piece that wreck metal ship of yours. And now you won't help them? He's going to make it an order soon." His voice getting louder and louder. Daniel told him there was no point fighting with Kara now. She didn't answer the door for him earlier. Kara was in her little piece of heaven, probably listening to her iPod or very caught up in the moment with the twins. "I'm not going to be a messenger boy for Davis but you need to answer your cell phone once in a while. But back to the point, there are several missing pieces from your ship." He continued but there was still no answer or even a sound coming from Kara. "Kara? Answer me!" He was about to start pounding on the door but didn't know if the twins were up or not.

Kara wasn't going to answer him because she didn't know herself. She stared at the door listening to Justin but didn't want to talk to her so-called brother. _'This is really juvenile, but oh well.'_ She thought to herself as she repositioned Tristan.

She finally got Tristan to nurse a few minutes ago. He quietly ate with his hand resting on the top of her breast, grasping the air around him. Selene had finished nursing about twenty minutes ago on the other breast and was sleeping soundly just right next to her. If anything she wanted right now was a wet nurse of her own. She was exhausted, being a single mother was harder than she imaged. Being a mother of twins was worse since she didn't want to do formula just yet. Both breast were screaming at her to stop, should would soak them when she had the time but that was never. To her the twins needed everything she could give them for their immune systems. This January was the coldest it has been in forty years.

"There are six pieces missing Kara..." Daniel hounded. "Six... What if they get into the wrong hands?"

_"I don't know."_ She thought.

"What if those hands coming knocking on our door step?"

_"I don't know, Justin."_ She thought louder.

"It could mean war if they thought we were holding you prisoner." Daniel was about to give up but the door locked and opened. Kara stood there burping Tristan on her shoulder. She looked like hell. "Why are you doing this Kara? You need help." Justin barged in her room and automatically started cleaning it up.

"What pieces are missing, Justin?" She asked before sitting back on her bed. Tristan let out a small burp while Kara kept patting his back. "Why do you have all of this information?"

"Well just like you, I'm part of the military. I am your doctor and everything that is happening to my patients I hear about it."

"So you took the job on the _Poseidon_? When? Where was I?" Kara asked while placing both Tristan and Selene in their crib. "That's the ship I've been asigned too."

_'Well duh.'_ Justin thought while gathering all the dirty clothes around her room. "For the past week you haven't been 100 percent you, I told you three days ago. You just sat there with no expression on your face. I've been waiting for it to sink it. I'm going to be your doctor when you're off leave and up in space."

"But how and why are they releasing this information to you? It doesn't follow..."

"I don't really know, Kara. Davis just called me and told me to tell you this. Told me I needed to write this down before Williams caught wind of this. You can take it up with Davis tomorrow." Justin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Let's see on these missing pieces." He read over the paper again. "A piece from the tail of the ship, the end numbers are missing. A piece of your rank tile on one side of the ship. On the other side, your last name is missing from that tile. The emergency locater beacon in the cockpit looks like its been ripped out. The joystick with surrounding area also looks like it was ripped out. And then there's something in the cockpit that we have no clue what it could have been but there's a hole."

Kara just sat on the bed. "Well what do you want me to do? Go back where I came from?"

"No, they located the emergency beacon yesterday. It's a weak signal, almost didn't hear it."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's on Earth." Justin said like there wasn't a problem and went back to cleaning Kara's room.

"WHAT?!" Kara shouted.

_tbc..._

**Review...**

**Sorry it has taken me this long to update. My dad found out he has a rare cancer that's not normally found in the US. So we have been dealing with that for the past two months. He's doing okay now, he started chemo three weeks ago, I've been playing mom for my little sister and brother. School also is another reason I haven't been working on this as much. I really need to bunker down in school right now. I don't know about the grammar or typos on this chapter, there might be a lot of them. I didn't have my beta reader again. So let me know if there are some I will get around to fixing it soon. Thanks for being so patient with me. It means a lot to me right now... I'm super stressed. I don't know when I'll update again. Tell me what you think might happen next? We have Kara freaking out, the twins are over a month old, Lee finding Kara's missing pieces of her ship that aren't on New Earth... I'm even wondering what's going to happen?**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Day 100 on New Earth...**

Daniel sat on the couch rocking Selene, wishing the little one would stop crying. It was like she hated being held by a man, Justin even had problems with her. Shushing the babe, he heard and saw Kara running for her cellphone for the first time in weeks. The living room didn't give her much privacy for her conversation, the whole downstairs was completely open with no complete walls or doors to close.

"Thrace." She said and there was a long pause. "Absolutely fine." She nodded while talking. "Yeah, yeah." Now she was biting on her lower lip. "No, not a problem at all." She ran her hand quickly through her hair. "No, of course I don't mind. It's okay. Don't worry." She went back to biting her lip. "Alright... Okay... Bye, Sir." She lowered the phone and pressed the end button. "Shit!"

"What was that about?" Daniel asked with Selene now whaling her little heart out.

"Davis, he wants to talk to me at the base over my stupid busted ship and that signal they found coming from Earth." She walked into the living room from the kitchen with her hands out to receive her spoiled daughter.

"Didn't Justin warn you about this yesterday?" He asked placing Selene in her arms. Instantly his granddaughter settled down. He rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch.

"Yes, but I thought he was joking. I didn't think he was serious." She adjusted Selene on her shoulder.

"When is Justin ever serious with you? Only time I remember was when you were in the hospital after the crash." He walked over to the kitchen to pour some coffee in his empty mug and started making Kara her tea. "Tea, Kara?"

"Yeah, sure. I need to get ready. I'll feed her real quick, Tristan's already asleep, I'll call Nikki to see if she can babysit so you can take me to the base."

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Just let me go take a shower."

"It's going to be like thirty minutes until we leave, so don't rush." She said while walking over to the stairs already on her cell again.

Kara was still on maternity leave for one more week and Justin wouldn't let her drive just yet. Even though the base was fifteen miles from her house, there was no driving at all. She felt like she was fourteen again, having her mother drive her to places but that was once in a blue moon. Half of the time she left and took the light rail or bus. Now that she was twenty-seven, she felt foolish. But in a week she didn't even know if she wanted to drive. What she did know, she frakkin' wanted to fly.

She had been working on getting her body back in shape to fly again. She hated how her stomach was her biggest problem. Though she really didn't gain much weight from her pregnancy, the twins really stretched out her stomach. Justin told her to take it light until a couple of weeks after giving birth. She saw a couple of weeks as two and went to work on toning herself. She was glad to see her feet again, but hated looking in the mirror without a shirt on. In the mornings, she went on light jogs and quit as soon as her body told her too. At night, she would watch TV and do sit-ups and push-ups. She didn't want Dr. Ass riding up her ass for over doing it.

Kara fed and change Selene within twenty minutes, giving herself ten to get ready. She hopped into the shower, leaving the door open so she could hear the twins. But knew they wouldn't wake up until another three hours at the earliest. Her shower could have been a sponge bath it was so fast. Quickly she wrapped the towel around herself leaving the ground wet were she walked. Carefully and quietly, she opened her dresser and closet to get her uniform and underwear. At least she liked this officer uniform unlike the uniform she was wearing over a month ago. She didn't feel like the Russian Circus was in town, pitching their tent up as her uniform. She slipped on her bra, underwear and socks, then the khaki pants and tanks. Looking at her dresser mirror she braided her hair into her military ponytail. Still she was debating on cutting it, but it had grown on her. Grabbing her shirt from the bed, she began smoothing the wrinkles out of it. "Should have ironed this."

Then it happen. This time she had to hold onto the dresser or she would have hit the floor.

* * *

_There's a young pilot with brown hair, blue eyes and just in a towel in the Pilot's Quarters with her. "_Anyway, she says she's not gonna lose the vote."_ He says putting on his boxers under his towel.  
_

_Kara stands up from the bench from just lacing her boots. _"She says a lot of things." _Then walks over to her locker to grab her jacket and sees there's blood still on shoulder of the jacket._

"Don't you think you should wash that?" _The guy asks her, still with no shirt. _

"I did." _She grabs her towel and begins to wipe the blood off._

"Like when, a month ago?"

_She puts the jacket on anyway with the stain. _"Do you have a problem with my hygiene?"

"You have hygiene?"_ He asked walking to get his towel._

_She grabs a cane and puts it in her right hand and walks away from him. _"I clean up good sometimes, all right?" _Then limps her way out of the room._

_He wipes the water dripping from his forehead. _"Well, let me know when it's o­ne of those times."

* * *

"Gods." Kara moaned through her teeth. She then looked at the mirror again, breathing deeply like it's her last one. And another one hit her.

* * *

_She pokes around the goo infested machine's insides. _"Come o­n... you're part biological, right?"_ She continues to cuts tubes around her._ "Which means that you need oxygen, right? So, it's gotta be here... somewhere." _She finally cuts a tube with a hissing sound. She puts her O2 meter in front of it and it turns green. Unlatching her helmet, she gasps for air and sticks it in her mouth. Her lungs fill with the rich O2 from the machine, even though the smell of the machine was Gods awful.

* * *

_

"Shit!" She yelled at herself. If another came she didn't know what to do. Her head was throbbing in pain, then she heard a slight knock on her door that made her jump.

"Kara, is everything alright? I just came up here to see if you were ready and I just heard what you said." Daniel said from the other side of the door.

Kara took another deep breath before answering. "Yeah I'm fine..." She inhaled again. "Just hit my toe on the edge of the dresser. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay, well Nikki is here. I guess I'll go warm up the car then."

Kara grabbed her shirt and began buttoning up the front. "Okay." She said while looking at her Major rank insignia on her collar and then the _Poseidon_ insignia patch on her left arm. For some reason this whole uniform was wrong in many ways.

Inside the crib, Tristan and Selene were sleeping peacefully. Kara smiled, wrapped the blankets around them tighter. "I'll be back soon. You won't even notice that I'm gone." This was the first time Kara would leave them behind and not take them with her. It felt like her heart was being torn from her body. But then remembered that this had to happen at some point. She grabbed her jacket from her bed and the baby monitor then left the room to go downstairs.

* * *

Nikki looked up when she heard Kara coming down the stairs. Out of all the clothes Kara could wear, a military uniform was the last on her list that she thought Kara would look good in. She laughed to herself. "Well, well Kara. I see khaki is the new black for you."

Kara walked over to the door to put on her boots. "You're just jealous that Justin and I have matching uniforms and you feel left out." She smiled up at her while she laced her boots. She pushed her ponytail back over her shoulder while she stood back up. "Okay, if I'm not back in time for a feeding, there's some milk in the freezer. Just put the bottles in the bottle warmer. Make sure you burp them after four ounces. Make sure they are warm, I don't want them to get sick. I hate those head caps but if you notice they are getting cold, put them on." Kara handed Nikki the baby monitor.

"Yes, yes, Kara. This isn't my first time babysitting them." Nikki said holding out Kara's jacket she picked up from the front entry way table.

"Last time I was taking a nap upstairs. This time I'll be fifteen miles away." Kara was freaking out. She felt like she was abandoning her children. Taking her jacket from Nikki, she put it on and opened the front door.

"Your father will be here to help too. I promise nothing is going to happen. They'll sleep and that's about it. You might not be there as long as your think."

Kara pulled out her cellphone. "Call me if anything..."

"Would you just get going, you're making the house cold." Nikki pointed to the door and shoved Kara outside to close it.

The walk to the car felt like miles. Kara looked up at her bedroom window and stood there. The honking of her car brought her out of her trance and hopped in.

"Hey." Her dad said, handing her a cup of hot tea. "You don't need to worry, sweetie." He put the car in reverse, rolled out of the driveway and was driving off.

The glare Kara gave him was not necessary but any mother would give it at a time like this. "Call me if anything. I mean anything goes wrong, call."

Before Kara knew it they were at the base. The officer at the gate asked for an ID badge, Kara flashed it to him. She was finally back on base, the first thing she heard was the sound of the F-22's engines that were taxing on the landing strip. Oh she couldn't wait until Justin gave her the okay to fly a F-22 or the new model of space ship that they copied from her Viper. Daniel pulled up to Kara's building and quickly Kara hopped out of the car. "I'll call you when I think I'm about done here, okay?" Daniel nodded and drove off.

* * *

After keying in the security code, she stepped into the busy corridor. A few officers welcomed her back, while a few didn't even look at her. Blowing them off, she walked down to Davis' office, wanting so badly to be going in the other direction instead. She didn't want to deal with this today or tomorrow or ever. Looking at pictures or the ship itself wasn't going to bring her memory back of how she got here. It was pointless and senseless to her. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door, telling herself not to worry about this.

"Come." Davis called and she entered the room. "Ah, Eris. Come in, come in. Have a sit." He pointed to the chair in front of him. "You are looking good for a mother of two infants, if I may say so."

_'What? Why was he doing this? All this small talk, just get to the point!'_ She thought to herself. Kara sat in the chair, placing her hands in her lap. "Dr. Bracken told me you wanted to see me, Sir."

Davis stood up while grabbing a file from his desk and walked over to her. "We pieced together your ship. I assume Bracken told you." Kara nodded. "Good, so we can skip this introduction then and get you out of here sooner." Handing her the file, he continued on. "So do you have any clue as to why there's a signal coming from Earth?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders as she looked through the file. "I could have pushed it when I was crashing but I crashed on New Earth not Earth. It doesn't make sense if that's my emergency locater beacon. Why don't we send someone out there and take a look around? It makes sense to me if we did that. I mean we have the resources to do so. Though nothing like this has been done before. You have built defense battle ships but never really used them."

"We built those ships just in case there's an attack on the planet." Davis said while taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"There never has been an attack on New Earth. Those ships just sit out there, so plan a mission. I bet there will be tons of volunteers that want to go out and see space." Kara hinting she was one of them.

Davis chuckled. "I look at you, Thrace, and you remind me of my daughter."

Kara's eyebrow arched. "So, she's both a handful and determined?"

He chuckled again but this time longer. "No. I was going to say she's stubborn and brilliant but yes to your answer too. I was thinking about the same thing. A mission and the _N.E.S. Poseidon _and the _Hephaestus_ have just been assigned for this mission. But I need head CAG and well put together squadron that I can trust."

That's when it hit her, her eyes widened. "Excuse me, Sir, but are you asking me?"

"Eris, do I have to ask? I give orders and they need to be cared out."

"I... I... Yes, Sir." She kept her cool, though she was jumping with joy inside. She thought she would be stuck in an office for months before they let her in a ship again. Now Davis was putting her on the front line.

"I understand that you might be worried about your children." Davis said walking back to his desk.

"I was more worried about Williams, Sir. He will not allow this. He hates me and will find a way to stop this."

"Nonsense, he can't touch you now. It will take us almost three months to reach Earth with our new jump systems. It would have taken a year with our old ones. That gives you more time for training yourself and some new nuggets. You will be head CAG and flight instructor for both ships. Now back to your children."

"I can't leave them behind now, they're only a month old!" She yelled at her commanding officer. She would not take the offer if she had to leave them behind and her father too.

"Control yourself, Major!" Davis snapped back at Kara.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Now, I can not bear to make you leave them behind. They still need you and since your "brother"," he said using the quotation marks with his fingers, "will be on the ship as head medical, the Commander and I do not see a problem with your family coming along. The mission has also allowed some scientist and non-military personnel to come along as well. So Bracken's wife and your father will be coming along too."

"Uhm, Sir? That's against protocol isn't it?" Kara asked. This wasn't following any command or protocol she was used too. '_Non-military personnel on a military ship? What is Davis trying at?_' She thought to herself as she rubbed the back of her neck. She had to make him understand that he shouldn't do this just because of her. "The government is allowing this?"

"The President sees this as a learning experience and approved it. The _Poseidon _and the _Hephaestus_ depart in two weeks. The mission has been scheduled. You have your orders as the new CAG. Pack your things... well just pack your father's house." He said while walking over to the door. "You're dismissed."

Kara stood up and saluted. "Yes, Sir." She walked back into the corridor and down to her office to get a few things she needed. _'What the frak just happened?'_ She asked herself. _'Davis has gone off the deep end to allow this or is there something that they are hiding from me?_' Once in her office she picked up her phone. "Hey Dad where are you?... Yeah you should have just stayed. So turn back around and I'll met you at the gate. I have some news to tell you." She hung up her phone and right away there was a knock on her door.

Spitfire and Jinx both were standing outside her door. They had just graduated from her class with another instructor but they were the top two students from her first group of space flight.

"Good morning Captains. What brings you to my cold corner of the base?" Kara asked while sitting at her desk.

"So are the rumors true, we're leaving for Earth, Sir?" Spitfire asked.

"Yes that's my question too and Major Thrace?" Jinx asked walking up closer to Kara and leaned against the wall. "It's good to see you around here again. Maybe since you're here you, can go and control Hawk and Thor since Davis can't. They have been messing up their landings..."

"Like that's a surprise." Spitfire added in.

"... and there's been problems." Jinx continued.

Kara held her hand up to silence both of them. "News travels fast, uh?" Both pilots nodded. "Well technically I'm not here, so don't tell me all of the problems you be having. I'm still on maternity leave. And besides they are big boys and need to put on their big boy panties on if they want to go on this mission." Kara then went back to working on her computer. She needed files on all pilots in the area that could qualify for this mission. It didn't take long to download the files, put them on a jump drive and log out. "You two need to just focus on flight." She grabbed her jacket and walked up to both of them. "Now which one of you want to take me to the gate?"

_tbc..._

_And review... thanks... some of you are great guessers!! But you're going to have to wait and see.  
_

* * *

**Please let me know on this chapter... I'm iffy on it, just threw it together last minute. I should be studying for my ENT (ears, nose and throat) test for tomorrow but I wanted to finish this.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Day 32 On the _Poseidon _heading to Earth...**

"Take a couple of practice swings with each one and then tell me which one you'll use when you find it." Major Jeneka 'Nyx' Bourne, Kara's new wingman for the month, said while picking out her own sword. Jinx had come down with what everyone called the "bug". Kara didn't understand what that meant until Justin explained to her that it was a term used for the flu.

"You're joking about this right?" Kara asked as she held the heavy metal object in her hand up to her face. The steel was so clear that she could see her reflection in it. Nyx had asked her to come with her for training lessons earlier in the week. To Kara, this didn't even make it on her top things to do today. Sword training. It was caveman style since they have more useful weapons now. Get Kara with a gun and then you have a challenge.

"It's going to build up your muscles again and it's good cardio." Nyx flexed her arm with her choice of sword in hand.

"I rather train with Dragon." Kara whispered under her breath. She swung the sword around warming up her arm and back muscles as she looked over to Lt. Kevin 'Dragon' Xu. "He's training looks more fun." Kara added as she studied his next moves that he was showing to a group of all women with their mouths hung open. "Why are we playing with swords? We should get ready for my next training mission once we drop out of hyperspace."

After a week of jumping, Commander Mitchell made the two ships drop out in order to test out the handful of new fighter jets _Hephaestus_ produced during that week. Kara and her top pilots had the opportunity to fly the new jets. Which at first, Kara was the only one that could figure them out since they copied the busted ship she crashed on New Earth.

"Come on, Eris. We have been stuck on this piece of metal for a month now besides the few hours of training a week. We still have five more months to go. If you don't like this we can move on to another sport. Maybe you can teach me that game you were talking about earlier." She looked up to see Kara's face lite up like the big Rockefeller Christmas tree in New York. "What's it called again?" Nyx asked while warming up her body.

"Pyramid. It's like your football and basketball mixed together. I was going for..."

"The Pro's. I know. I know." Nyx interrupted, with her muscles warmed up she was ready. "Now come on, Eris. The twins will wake up before we even get a start on things." They saluted each other then practice in the gym became a fight.

* * *

**On _Galactica_...**

"Is that all you do now?" Dee yelled at her husband from across their quarters. "You sit in that frakken office of yours, day in and day out looking for clues." She threw her glass up against the wall and it shattered into thousands of pieces on the floor. "She's is dead, Lee. Dead. There's no way she can come back. The Gods look down on people that committed suicide. Just cause you have found three small pieces of her busted Viper doesn't mean she's alive."

"Now don't believe that Lee." Kara snaked her arm around Lee's shoulder and place her head on it. "I'm right here, right? You see me, feel me and touch me. That's real right? Why else would I be here?"

Lee sighed and looked at Kara. Again in her Viper uniform with the jumpsuit hanging off her hips. This time her hair was long again, like it was before she left in her Viper almost five months ago. "I don't know." He said answering to both of the women in the room.

"I never understood why you were so attached to Kara. We are married Lee. It was to be you and me only. Not the three of us."

Lee's fingernails were digging into his palms.

"Are you finally going to tell her what happened after New Caprica?" Kara asked as she ran her hands down his chest and back up to his neck. "Even with the extra pounds you were carrying around, you still looked hot to me." She smiled as she placed her face into his neck. "This is going to be good."

"No it's not." He answered to Kara last statement but Dee nodded with his agreement with her. "No Dee. You don't understand. It was never just you and me. It was always Kara, never you. I needed her like a thirsty man needs water. Every time you and I had sex I was picturing you were her. I made you smell like her, talk like her, fight like her. Why did you think I gained all that weight and dropped it instantly right after we rescued everyone off of New Caprica? And those short few weeks she was on _Galactica_, I went running to her. She locked herself in bunk and wouldn't leave unless it was to get herself drunk. The Kara I once knew wasn't there and I needed her back. I forced it back. I took what I wanted and when we were done the Starbuck we all knew was back. I bought her back in a way that I shouldn't have had. I went against the Gods and committed a sin to bring her back."

Dee's face went to puzzled to shock and then started turning red. She started screaming in agony like someone had just shoot her. Which Lee was about to do if she didn't shut up soon. "You. Slept. With. Starbuck!" She hissed through her teeth.

"More than once." Kara said as started nibbling on Lee's earlobe which Lee then stood up in order to keep his head clear.

"Dee. I never meant for this. It's just..."

_"__Attention Galactica. Jump prep underway in five minutes. Major Adama you are needed in the holding cell." _

Dee laughed. "Typical. Now go play nice with the leader of the Rebel Cylons. Treat that Blonde bitch well and while you're there maybe Leoben will finally get to you. Make you snap back to realization. Looks like he finally has." Grabbing a bag from her locker she began to cram all of her belongings into it but stopped when Lee grabbed her arm.

"What the frak are you doing?"

"Something that I should have done along time ago. I'm leaving, Lee. I can't fight with a ghost anymore." She shoved him aside and continued to pack. "I ready talked with your father, the divorce papers should be coming soon. Then I'm getting the frak off this ship." She zipped her bag. "You know now that I think about it, this whole situation could get dicey. I mean we never did finish all of the Cylon testing."

Lee rubbed his temples. "What are you talking about?"

"What if Kara got pregnant from you and not Leoben? Did you ever think about that? She was on the planet for a long time without her contraceptive shots."

Lee stopped and looked at his wife. "What?" Then he flashed back to that day when Kara was brought back to _Galactica_. Cottle did blood tests on her and her children. Kara's blood was more Cylon than it was before she came back from Caprica. The twins' blood was more than half Cylon, but of course they did find out Kara had blood transfusions in order to save her life while she was on the Basestar. Everyone just thought Leoben was the source for the hybrid children Kara was carrying.

Dee picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "They could have been yours?" She yanked the hatch open and stepped out of it, leaving her soon-to-be ex-husband pondering where he stood.

_"But I'm not a Cylon."_ Lee thought to himself. Screw going to the holding cell, Lee ran out of his quarter's and down toward Cottle to get some answers.

* * *

**On the _Poseidon_...**

Jeneka collapsed on the mats and leaned on her hands and knees, hoping Kara would allow her lungs to catch up on the oxygen they needed before she attacked again. She never thought Kara to be this strong. "I swear Eris..." She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "... that you have had some training before this."

Kara bent over with her hand extended to help Nyx up of the floor. "We can call it beginner's luck, Nyx."

"Screw that, I have been doing this since I was little. And you..." She wiped her forehead with her arm. "You're a better swordsmen than me."

Kara smiled then walked over to where her shirt and bottle of water were waiting for her. "Maybe you're just out of practice, Jeneka."

"Ha! You're not even out of breath, Kara." Nyx pointed to Kara's body. "And I swear you're starting to get a six pack. So unfair!" She complained, since it took her months to get rid of her baby fat._ 'Eris must have some sort of Hybrid special metabolism__._'

Kara grabbed the bottle and downed half of it and then handed it to Jeneka. "You went easy on me, that's all."

"It's like you have a super power or something. You recover quickly from injury and are energized all the time now. I know from experience that a mother of two two month olds shouldn't have this much energy. I have one kid and I didn't have the energy you have until she turned four."

Kara laughed to herself as she pulled her shirt over her head. Some of the other officers did call her a freak. But her father just kept reminding her that she was special. Yeah she heard that one before, just with her mother years ago. "I'm going to hit the showers, see ya in rotation if you make it."

* * *

tbc...

Short I know... I'm really busy now. I just started my internship and did my first two cases this morning in the OR. So I'm slightly tired, if I wasn't I would have kept typing but my brain is mush. There's probably bad grammar and typos. I'll catch them later. And I have another rotation tomorrow morning.

I have decided that I'm going to throw in a plot twist and see where it takes me (I'm a little burnt out of thinking like Leoben, that's why he hasn't really been in this story. I thought sword fighting would be something fun. Not a fan of Dee either, so I got her out of the picture.)

Let me know what you think so far.


	11. Chapter 10

**2 months on the _Poseidon..._**

Today started just like any other day. 0600 hours her alarm would go off, a quick check on the twins, followed by a quick shower and if she was lucky a quiet breakfast by herself. But today was different.

It happened in when she walked out of the bathroom getting ready to report to the Commander this morning. The presents in the room made her clutch her towel harder around her body and go into a slight panic mood. The first person that came to her mind that could be in her quarters was her father. The second person would be Justin since the twins had been running a fever. She ruled out her father when she saw the brunette hair, so it had to be Justin. Or so she thought.

Walking out to greet Justin in her makeshift kitchen, she saw that she was wrong. He was standing at her desk facing away from her reading her reports and looking over here star charts. He was in a black and grey tank top combo with a rubber looking baggy flight suit hanging off his hips and boots. He was not from either of the two ships, since their flight suits were black and skin tight. She hated these flight suits on _Poseidon _cause it was like wearing second skin. They were that tight so if and when you had to eject or walk around it wouldn't be heard or catch on something. This flight suit on the brunette male made her question herself. Only because she had been the same one she was wearing when she landed on New Earth. She looked at the hatched and it was still locked, but that didn't mean he came in and locked it. Quietly she walked over to get her gun.

"You won't be needing it." He said never letting his eyes up as if he was still reading her reports. Kara stop walking and stood in the middle of the room. "Good paperwork by the way. Wish your reports to me where this in depth."

Kara could hear him shaking the papers. She was speechless and couldn't think of anything to say to him. But in her mind she was screaming questions to ask him.

"I thought you hated paperwork?" He asked going back to reading them.

She cleared her throat and turned to face him. "Can I help you?" _Did I really just ask that?_ She thought to herself. _Why didn't you say 'What are you doing in here instead?'_

Placing the reports and charts back down on the table. "You never do anything easy do you, Starbuck?" He asked with a smile. "It's always the hard way. Some backwards, upside down, flying by the seat of your pants move."

Kara jumped when he said her old callsign and stepped back. "Who are you?"

"You're funny." He smirked then looked into her eyes. Something was off about her he noticed. "Kara?"

"I don't know who the hell you are. I don't know you. I want you to leave now before I call the guards."

He laughed again. "Kara, it's me." She didn't say anything. "You're serious?" She nodded. "What if I can't?" He asked while closing in the gap of space between them.

"Then you better find a way." Kara started walking towards the phone. Never taking her eyes off of him only because he was standing next to her bed where the twins were still sleeping. Praying to the Gods that they wouldn't wake up and cry to draw his attention to them.

"They're cute you know." He said like he was reading her mind.

"Who?" Kara asked to hopefully throw him off.

"The twins sleeping in your bed. I never pictured you a mother since I have known you. But I got used to the idea after a couple of weeks when you came back from the ship pregnant." He saw her take a deep inhale and a little panic in her eyes as she stared at her bed. "Its okay. I would never hurt them, even though they are half breeds."

_"Half breeds? I'm a Hybrid myself." _She thought and shook her head. Now all she could think of was the twins, mostly of their safety. Secondly it was getting into clothes instead of standing around the middle of the room in just a towel and wet hair. "I don't know you, I do _not_ want you here, and I want you to leave." She said getting louder and louder with each word.

"Okay, something happened here. What did they do to you, Kara?" He walked closer to her until he pinned her up again the wall. Looking her up and down then back up again. "Yes, you do know me. You know me very well just like I know you. Yes you do want me here because you have been calling me. And yes you want me to stay because I'm the only one on this ship that understands you."

Kara looked at him confused, she could feel his body heat pouring off him. "I don't..." Then he touched her, it was like an electrical shock to her.

His fingers trailed up the sides of her arms and rested on her shoulders. "Kara?" He asked on a breathless whisper, there was nothing there that he recognized from her. Shaking his head he rested his forehead on her. "You really don't remember me?" Kara nodded. "Kara, It's me. Lee."

"You're not real." Was all that she could say and pushed him away from her. For months he had been haunting her in her mind. "I have really gone crazy this time."

Lee laughed. "I can be real." He walked back over to pick up a chart from her desk. "Find this planet and you'll find me." He handed her the chart and she took it. It was a chart of Earth.

"I already know how to find this..." Kara looked up and he was gone. She tossed the chart across the room. "I told you that you weren't real."

A week later he showed up again on her couch. This time in just a towel.

**3 months later on _Poseidon _and lots of visits from Lee...**

"Of course you wouldn't be here to help me out." Kara said wanting Lee to be there next to her, telling her what to do with her son. She was wide awake, Tristan was giving her one of his major fits. The one where he wasn't going to go to sleep for her anytime soon. Since there was no fever, she just feed him and changed him. So she decided he was crying due to his first tooth poking through when she felt around inside him mouth. He would only stop crying when being held by Kara or her father or when he was walked around the room. If she wanted any sleep she had to hurry and get him down before Selene woke up from her brother's whaling.

"Kara."

Her head shot up just when Tristan was almost asleep from her pacing her bedroom in her quarters, but Justin's voice had him crying again. "Dear Gods!" She snapped making Tristan cry even louder. Three seconds later, Kara heard the grunting noises coming from Selene in her crib. "Gods' damnit Justin!"

"Kara, put him back to bed. It's okay, they are okay. He probably has gas trapped in his intestines, it's natural."

"He wants to be held." She snapped at Justin, her full attention was on Selene's crib to see if maybe, just maybe, she would fall back to sleep.

Justin groaned. Kara looked like hell, the dark circles under her eyes were getting darker every night. "Give him to me." He demanded with his hands held out to receive the little one.

"Is that an order?" She walked back to Justin and stood up straight to equal his height, but she was five inches shorter than him.

"No, but I can make it one." His lips were pressed when he stared into her eyes.

With a big yawn she said. "I'm so tired."

"Then go to bed." Justin said as he gently pulled Tristan out her arms. Instantly Tristan's cries became quieter.

Kara glared at Justin with his stupid magical touch to make her children to do the opposite with her. "Fine!" If he wanted to play this card she would let him. She grabbed at blanket and a pillow and headed for the couch. She looked back at Justin to find Lee was standing there in the shadows, smiling as Justin gently bounced him in his arms. She threw the blanket over her face in defeat but felt it slowly peeling away.

"Move over." He said and curled up next to her on the over-sized couch. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep, wrapped in Lee's arms.

* * *

Kara stirred slightly, moaning as she turned over to her side. She winced as she stretched out on the couch, the thing felt like it was made out of stone than cloth. As she opened her eyes to welcome the new day, his face was the last thing she wanted to see. "Gods!" She screamed then caught her breath. "What are you doing right here in my face?" She asked tilting her chin. "Busting my personal bubble at..." She looked down at her watch. "0600, Thanks."

He stood up straight from leaning over her. "You were doing it again." This time he was dressing in a Army green cargo pants and black and grey tanks. The one thing she loved about this outfit was the fact she could see every muscle in his upper body. Who could blame her, she couldn't remember the last time she was with a man. Time was over due, and the only person she wanted to do it with wasn't even real. He started showing up in random places on both ships three months ago. At first she thought was just tired but now she knew was going crazy.

Kara pushed herself up off the couch, swung her legs to the floor and was about to stand up. "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep." He said while stepping out of her way so that she could stand up. "You were saying my name again."

"Why?" She asked hoping he would say something, he just nodded. "I can't stop thinking about you. You're not even real."

"That's good, so what do I look like in your dreams, or were these flashbacks from your past?." For the past three months on the ship he had helped Kara with her memory lost. Every session pieces and pieces kept coming back. She told him that the Colonies were attacked by the Cylons and the only reason she survived was because she wasn't on Caprica but on a Battlestar. He told her she was right. Which one, she couldn't remember if her life depended on it. He told her Galactica. She remembered crashing on a moon and the only way she survived that was flying away with a busted knee in one of the Cylon raiders. Again he told her she was right, and also one of the worse days of his life.

On New Earth she was remembering whole memories but on the ship it was effecting her. Names were coming faster and blurry images. He helped as much as she would let them.

Walking over to where the twins slept, she looked down at them and then it hit her. "Tristan..."

"What about your son?" He asked stepping in closer to look down at the baby.

Kara looked at Lee, studied his hair, face, body, then eyes. It was the bright sapphire eyes that hit her. "He..."

"Yes?" Lee asked.

"He... He looks like you." She gently tucked the blanket around him tighter as a memory flashed again in her mind.

_"So what does this mean to you?" Lee asked as he pushed himself deeper into her. Both of their groans growing louder in the Senior pilot quarters, breathing became harder to do after both climaxed. "What do I mean to you, Kara?" She said nothing or did nothing. He pushed himself off of Kara and started getting dress. She could start to see the weight coming off but he wasn't her Lee. This was Dee's Lee. After he was dressed he looked back with sadness in his eyes. "Or did Leoben turn off your feelings." With that he walked away never looking back at her. The next day she was kidnapped._

"Are you sure?" Lee asked before she could answer...

_Major Thrace... you're are needed down in Control... Major Thrace... please report down to control. _

Kara rolled her eyes upward and looked back to were Lee was standing. He was gone.

tbc...

* * *

Reviews are wonderful... sorry it took me so long to post this chapter up. I had major writer's block and school. I just finished school a month ago, I had an internship from hell and I had to focus on that. I did get the job shortly after finishing school so yeah... Personal thank you to Uberscribbler for getting me back to working on this and helping me out with my ideas. I threw this chapter together quickly and sorry its mostly Kara's side. It's a two parter, next chapter will be a Lee, Sam and Leoben's side I'm thinking.


	12. Chapter 11

**On Galactica (present day)…**

At first he didn't know what was going on. Was it from the sleepless nights, pulling double CAPs, or working every single day since leaving New Caprica. Out of everything he wanted, he wanted her to leave for the first time ever since he met her. For months she had been teasing him with her outfits, comments and giggling laugh. Kara Thrace would not leave him alone until he figured out the next jump coordinates. She kept on going on and on with star charts and planets nearby them. She even pulled him out to the observation deck to show him Orion's belt. Which to him look like a line of stars. Kara would force him to stand there at the window, yesterday she made him bleed from whacking his forehead on the glass until it sunk in.

The hatch opening to his office pulled him away from his thoughts as he touch the bandage on his forehead.

"Sir, do you have a moment?" Anders asked. Anders had joined Galactica's crew three months after Kara's death. Why? Lee never asked but he thought it was a way to remember her. After months of training and drilling, Anders made one heck of a pilot.

"Seat?" Lee said while pointing to the chair in front of his desk and Anders did. "Would you like something to drink, Sam?"

"No thank you Sir."

Lee poured him a glass of the only liquor he had left. "So…"

Anders cleared his throat while Lee took a sip from his glass. "Well I was just wondering if you have had anything weird happen lately?"

"Now I wonder why he would be asking that Lee?" Kara asked as she walked up behind Sam with a fresh bottle of Ambrosia in one hand and glass in the other. This time she was a in a black halter top short dress and heels. Her hair was long and wavy like it was on New Caprica.

Lee choked then coughed at Kara being right there.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she twisted the cap of the bottle and handed him her glass. He almost took it but remembered she wasn't there and looked at the glass he already had in his hand.

"I take that as a yes?" Sam asked.

"What weird thing?" Lee fired back as he set his glass back down on his desk. "We have many weird things happening around here lately. The Rebel Cylons walking around freely, whispers of never finding Earth, and oh my personal favorite the CAG is losing his mind."

Anders didn't react to the last remark. It was true half the ship has been around Lee when he talks to himself. Anders heard that Baltar did the same thing when he first came on board, Kara even told him that one time she caught the doctor with his pants down like he was frakking something that wasn't there.

"What about the music?"

Lee's eyebrow hunched. "The same music Colonel Tigh is hearing?" Anders nodded. "I have no clue what frakkin' music Tigh is hearing. He's a drunk, losing his touch, and was dismissed by my father."

"But its not just Colonel Tigh that's hearing it. There's a small group of us that are and I'm going against them to tell you this. "

"Us? As in him and who else?" Kara asked while sitting on the corner of Lee's desk with her heel in between his legs. "You know we haven't..."

"Who told you not to tell anyone?" Lee asked as he followed Kara leaded and pushed her foot of the chair.

"I was only trying to have fun with company around." She got up to stand front of him.

"Tigh." Anders answered.

Lee sighed. Not only was he hearing music but Kara would sing the same song over and over again when she was bored. "How does it go?"

Anders started humming the tune and Kara spoke the words. Lee looked at Kara and she looked back then moved at of his way to see Anders.

"It really is a catchy song once you know all the words." Kara said as she took another sip from her glass. "Dad would sing me that song to sleep as a child when he was around. I'm surprised I still remember how it goes and play it on the piano."

Lee was in shock. "You're not crazy, Sam."

"I'm not?" He asked in surprised tone.

"There must be some way out of here… Said the joker to the thief." Lee sang with the same tone Anders was just humming.

"How… how do you know that song?" He asked.

"Something my mother would say when I was younger." Lee lied, taking it from the information from Kara's past. The first time he heard that song was from Kara. "You're not crazy. Now if you would excuse me, I have charts to look at." He said while picking up the chart in front. Anders stood and walked to the door.

"Yes you do honey." Kara said while snaking her arms around his neck. "You're such a good lair." She pointed to a group of stars. "Earth is somewhere near there, on the edge of the Milky Way system. There's a small solar system with a Sun and some planets. There were three habitible planets once."

"Once?" Lee asked.

"Oops, did I say that? I meant..."

"What's with the song, Kara?" Lee interrupted her.

She sighed. "It's a key to finding the final five."

Anders heard him while shutting the hatch. "So you do know."

tbc...

Review... thanks...

* * *

**I know it's be forever, and it's very short and probably not put together very well... it's only going to get harder to upload on here. My job has become very demanding in the last 6 months. We just opened up four more ORs, which means more surgeons, patients and cases... I go home and go straight to sleep some days... but I love getting emails on if I'm going to update soon... so I did this for those few that want this... I promise my next chapter will be longer and fun of fun stuff with Kara and Lee... Maybe even land them on the same planet and get this ball rolling again... Please review! Thanks**


	13. Chapter 12

**3 jumps away from Earth on _Poseidon_**

"What the hell was that that thing?" Casper yelled over his wireless.

"Unidentified aircrafts, Squawk ID now." Davis demanded from the control center aboard the _Poseidon_. "Where the hell is the _Hephaestus_?"

They had just jumped out of hyperspace to do another training session with the pilots. Luckily everyone was on deck. Casper, Thor and Eris were in the tube ready to be launched and the rest waiting to go. Jinx' launch was scrambled in pre-launch.

"Sir, we have two Titans and the Phoenix out now." Lt. DeMarco shouted to Commander Davis.

"Get me a direct line to Eris." DeMarco nodded.

"_Poseidon_, I have eight unknown aircraft. Inbound 0-6-8. Still not squawking." Kara said and broke right chasing after it.

"Eris, do you have visual ID on the aircraft?" Davis shouted back.

This was not what they were excepting when they got closer to Earth. It was supposed to be quiet and empty the whole way there. They were only three jumps away from Earth and this had Davis and his command worried that the Cylons did not kill each other off like they had thought. Instead they repaired Earth's spacecrafts and launched themselves back in the space to complete their 2000 year old mission. Continue to search and kill humans.

"Negative. This bugger is fast." Kara said and broke high and right finally catching up to the crest moon shape craft. She took a picture of it, and somehow it looked familiar to her. "Sending ID now."

"Eris/Casper. I lost two in the sun."

"Eris do not shoot unless shot upon." Davis shouted over her wireless.

"Mother frakker!" She said as the craft turned and fired at her. "It's game on now. No one fires on my Phoenix. Last one to kill a bad guy buys the beer." There was a big grin on her face. Her old Viper could not be salvage to make it back into space after it crashed on New Earth. The engineers on the _Hephaestus_ copy catted her Viper's design and made her a new ship. Chief Clark on _Hephaestus_' hanger deck called it the _Phoenix._

"Eris/Casper. I've never seen a plane like that before."

"Let's round them up." Kara shouted as she started firing back. It exploded just a little too close to her. "Son of a bitch. One down, seven to go. I've got a feeling they are shoot now ask questions later type." She looked around for her next target.

"Bogies are all over me." Casper screamed into Kara's wireless. "I have two on my six."

"I'm coming." Kara shouted as she located Casper and joined in the fight. "Missile lock."

"Eris, get it off of me!"

He was panicking. This was something that had Kara upset and disappointed in Captain. James "Casper" Gordon. He was one of her top students back on New Earth. To see him act like this during the middle of combat had her questioning her teaching.

"Easy Casper, just a little bit closer." Coaching him through she finally got close enough to shoot it down.

Catching Kara by surprise, he flipped his Titan and shot down the two Raiders tailing him with something Kara would have done.

"Two down. Concentrate your fire." She shouted but the remaining five jumped out. "Thor, where the hell have you been?"

"I lost two in the sun and didn't realize how far the pulled me away from the fight." Thor knew it was going to be a lecture when he landed on deck. Number one rule with Eris, never leave your wingman. But he had to question this one since there were only three of them instead of four.

"We've lost visual on the last five. Do you see them _Poseidon_?" Kara asked before heading back to the barn.

"Negative, they're gone. Come back home." Davis said before slamming the phone down. "Get me Eris' pictures from data now! I wanna know who and what the hell those things were. Jump."

* * *

Landing on the deck, Kara quickly went through her return checklist and handed the clipboard back to the Chief. "Clear." She threw her helmet into the seat after standing up. Grabbing her long sweaty braided hair she pulled it from up under her suit.

"From Commander Davis, Sir." He handed her the paper. Davis had just been promoted to Commander when Commander Lewis caught Hemorrhagic Fever. The disease came on so fast that Dr. Bracken couldn't cure it in time, and Lewis died. Rumor mill had it that someone murdered him.

"You know instead of commands on paper why can't we just say them out loud to each other? It's just a waste of paper and who know how long we're going to be stuck out here." Quickly she climbed down the ladder and ran over to her father when she spotted him. Tristan immediately started kicking his feet when he saw his mother. He definitely didn't get his morning charm from her. "Dad what are you doing down here, this isn't safe like it is when we're training. He could get hurt. Why is he up? It's six in the morning." Opening Davis package she saw a still picture of the ships she just shot down. There was Davis' handwriting on it. _'Colonial or Cylon?'_

"What is it Kara?" Daniel asked when he saw her face.

"It's a Cylon Raider from around the Colonies. What's it doing way out here?" Lee asked as he peeked over Kara's shoulder. "You know I really do like this skin tight black suit you have to wear for flight. I can see everything. Are you even wearing underwear?" She nearly jumped when she heard him; last time he visited was three days ago. That visit still turned her stomach. Placing a lock of her lose hair behind her ear, he kissed her neck while he ran his other hand across her butt, the end of braid brushed against his hand when he did. He gently wrapped her braid around his hand and pulled her head back to look into her eyes. "Uhm I guess not."

Kara moaned in the back of her throat. "If I find the real you, you're dead." She whispered so Daniel couldn't hear her, but he noticed something was going on with his daughter.

"You ok?"

She rolled his eyes. "Where's Selene?" Lee asked.

Oh crap, yeah where was she. "Dad, where's my daughter?" Holding out her hands she silently asked to hold her son. The weight of her son back in her arms was the best thing in the world. Daniel must have just given him a bath, his fine hair still smelled of baby shampoo and his eyes are still red from crying. He hated bath time when Selene loved it.

"Nikki has her on the _Hephaestus_. Justin is giving her last breathing treatment last night there since our machine just broke down and theirs can't be moved." Selene was Kara's problem child, if it wasn't one thing with her it was another. At least Justin ruled out Cystic fibrosis, Selene just never caught up with her brother's health.

"A simple heads up would have been nice this morning. I don't like being left out with what's going on with my own kids." She smirked.

"Don't you remember? We talked about it before Nikki left with her." Daniel was concerned now.

Thinking back to last night she barely remembered how she got into bed. "That's right. Yes I remember now, sorry yesterday was a long hard day."

"Don't worry; Justin and Nikki are both looking after her. She's in good hands." Lee said as he gently rubbed her back when he noticed her panic. The feeling they created when they touched still shocked Kara. Even though he was probably her imagination. There was something there.

"I need to do my morning briefing with my pilots. Here take him, tell Justin I'm on my way to pick up Selene at 1000 when we jump out." Placing Tristan back into his grandfather's arms she walked off to her office.

* * *

**Pilot's ready room on _Poseidon_ 0800...**

Davis cleared his throat to start morning briefing with his pilots. "At 0530, we intercepted eight unknown vessels. Eris, Casper and Thor got visual. Major Thrace."

Kara stood up from her seat to head to the projector.

"She gives me a hard on." Kara heard one of the _Hephaestus_ transfers say to his neighbor from the row behind her.

"Keep dreaming, she'll kill you in your sleep. But I would love you watch you try."

Kara smirked as stood beside the screen. Grabbing the remote she pressed the button to show her photo. "The vessel you are looking at is nothing you never seen before, but I have. This is a Cylon Raider from the Colonies. They usual fly in pairs of two but I'm guessing..."

Davis interrupted. "We don't guess on my ship." Kara looked at him but saw the Old man from _Galactica_ in his place.

Shaking her head to clear it she continued on. "Yes Sir. It's a recon patrol fleet, made up of six to eight Raiders. They're looking for something. My gut tells me it's Earth. Keep your eyes sharp and open. With Earth being a day away we need to be ready." She heard the same guys whispering to each other again, this time about she can keep me sharp and ready.

"Slider and Fumbles is it?" They both nod. "You two have something to add or say?"

"No Sir."

"No."

A grin grew on Kara's face. "Good. You two have first CAP when we jump out at Earth. Everyone dismissed but Casper." The room cleared but everyone stood outside just in shouting distance.

"Somebody could've been killed out there during your little shunt, Casper."

Closing the space between them, Casper latched out. "With your permission, Sir. Every day you pull stunts out of your ass and no one yells at you. I did what was needed to get the job done."

"Yes, but I don't have a conscience. Don't do it again when I'm right behind you. You're dismissed." Angrily she pointed to the door. Thor's smirk and laugh caught her attention. "Thor get in here, now!"

He peeked his head around the corner from where he and a few another were standing. "Yes, Sir."

Standing up to her highest, she tried to look down at him. It didn't work but something in her posture did. "You have no room to talk, laugh, giggle, or smirk. I'll have you scrubbing the hanger deck floor with a toothbrush for the whole trip back because of what happened out here today." Fire was shooting out of her eyes as she yelled at him. "Don't ever leave you wingman or CAP to chase down the enemy. That is what gets you killed!"

"Yes, Sir."

Leaning in closer to him, she whispered. "You have only one advantage over me, Thor."

Looking nervous he asked. "And that is, Sir."

"You can kiss my ass and I can't. Now get out of here before you start clean that deck now."

He scrambled out of the ready room, taking out his shoulder on the corner in his hurry. Kara just stood there and laughed to herself before heading back into to her office again.

* * *

Isolating herself in her office failed, coffee didn't help either. She pulled out the guns and went straight to the chocolate. Looking up at the clock she needed to call Justin to let him know in fifteen minutes she should be arriving to pick up her daughter. But all she heard on the other side of her phone call was ringing.

"Damn it, Justin. Answer your phone!" Kara paced her office and had been for the last few minutes. She got his voicemail again. She was pissed now, throwing her phone across the room. She tried calling her dad next, no answer from him either. Her next victim was the trashcan, it didn't stand a chance. All the papers inside of it went flying but the small act of violence pleased her. Grabbing another piece of chocolate she began to pull it out of the wrapper.

A knock on her hatch startled her. "Major Thrace." Jinx's voice was on the other side. "It's time to go."

Wiping all traces of chocolate from her mouth she answered. "Coming."

At 0950 she was with Jinx in their shuttle to take them over to _Hephaestus_. Kara couldn't wait to be reunited with her Selene and have a nice little chat with her brother. Who does he think is he? If he wants to be around my children all the time, Nikki and him should start having kids of their own. She laugh at the thought of Nikki pregnant out on this mission. Kara was still upset that Justin couldn't bring the machine back over to _Poseidon. _Was it really true they couldn't move the machine or did Commander Erickson want another heart to heart chat with her? Erickson didn't like the fact she put all her trust into Davis' head CAG. Erickson was like Williams; Kara was an abomination just like her children.

Though _Hephaestus_ was the factory ship, it did come with the latest and greatest technology New Earth could provide and supplies to fix just about anything. Hence the name of the ship, _Hephaestus _the blacksmith of the gods.

Smirking to herself as she took her seat in the co-pilots chair she sat down. How ironic was it to her to be holding a cup of freshly brewed Starbuck's coffee in her hand when her sign call from another time in her life was the same name.

"Something funny on your mind, Sir."

Shaking her head. "No, not really. Just get me over to my daughter, Cass." Jinx nodded and began her pre-flight check. A few short minutes and they were on their way to _Hephaestus_.

* * *

"Now what?" Was the first thought that went through his mind. Daniel got off the couch, placed Tristan down in the pack and play before seeing who was at the door. "Who is it?"

"An old friend." Replied a female's voice.

Cautiously he cracked the door. "Can I help you? If you're looking for Kara she's not here at the moment." He looked up to the woman's face and a small gasp came from his lips. "Carolanne?"

"Hello Daniel. It's good to see you again."

"How did you get aboard?" Placing his hand more firmly now on the door to keep her from coming in.

"Is Karissa still on board?"

Not answering her still he asked the top question on his mind. "How in the hell did you get to New Earth?"

"I have a few friends in high places. I've been aboard the _Hephaestus_ until this morning. Earth is only a jump away and I thought it was time to show my face. Has our mission finally been completed?" She heard a cry come from the living room and smile grew on her lips. "Let me see my grandchild."

_tbc..._

* * *

_I am so sorry that's its taking me over a year and a few months to get back to finishing this story. I finally have time to write again. I'm in the OR doing surgeries for about 12-16 hours every weekday, but now I get Mondays off. Sooooo here I am. I hope this chapter will fill in some gaps in the story. Everybody remember who Carolanne is? duh duh duhnnnn! I always wanted her to be the 5th final 5. And again I threw us another twist. Let's see what's going to happen to Kara in the next chapter, hell I might even throw a bone and put Lee in there too... What's he or Adama gonna do when they see the truth in lies... Earth here we come. _


	14. Chapter 13

_**Battlestar Galactica - In a distance unknown solar system ...**_

Having no clue what was worse, the nausea from the chemo treatments or the smell of the food that was in the room. Laura sat up in the bed after a quick nap before her next session with the Rebel Cylons.

"So glad that you're awake."

Laura looked around the room to find the source of the voice of a girl. The girl's short legs could hardly turn the chair from behind a desk.

"I was afraid there for a minute because of your condition."

"Why are you here?" Laura asked after clearing out her throat.

"I wanted to talk to you in private. Now the next question is if this is really happening or is this one of your visions?"

Leaning over to reach the nightstand, Laura picked up her glasses to see the child with better vision. There was a familiar grin on girl's face but she couldn't think where she's seen it before. "Who are you?" Laura asked.

"The daughter of Kara Thrace."

"You can't be..." Focusing more on the girl's facial features, the grin on the girl's face was an exact match to Kara's.

"Oh but it is. I'm alive, Madam President."

"But that's impossible..." Laura rose out of the bed and started walking over to the desk where the girl was sitting.

"I've been told that there's an adult world that children will never comprehend until they become adults themselves. So I can't begin to describe why I have come to live in this world. But acknowledging the facts as they are, I fully plan to carry out my grandmother's wishes."

Taking back the wise and mature words of a girl that couldn't be over the age of six, Laura had no clue what to ask next but the simplest question. "And what is that?"

The girl got out of the chair and walked up to Laura. With the child being closer now Laura could see Kara in the child, from the long curly blond hair and the smart mouth that apparently she inherited from Kara too. But her eyes were not of Kara's or Leoben's, they were the clearest blue like the waters on Caprica.

The child waved her hands, calling on Laura to bend down to her level so she could whisper in her ear. "To find you and destroy the human race."

"Don't you mean your father's?" Laura shot straight up in the Admiral's bed. Sweat clung onto her face while fear was the only visible emotion left on it.

Adama saw what was happening, heard the groans and moans escaping her mouth during her nightmare. "Your father's what? You okay?" He asked while he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and at the same time placing a glass of water in her hands.

She smirked before placing the glass to her lips to drink. The water was cold enough to tame her rising body temperature from her dreams. "No." She finished the glass in one gulp, then rose out of the bed to start getting dressed. "It was just a bad dream."

Adama held his hands up in defeat. "Ok, well after your meeting with Rebel Cylons we need to talk. We found a solar system with nine planetary bodies. There's three planets that at one time could have supported human life.

"What do you mean could have." Laura spun around to face him.

"The star in the system that is the sun is changing into a Red giant. The second planet is too hot on the planet's surface and is covered mostly of carbon dioxide. The third planet is covered water with large bodies of landmasses and has oxygen but the radiation from the sun probably has killed everything on the surface, but it looks promising that something was on it long ago. We will have to wait until we are closer to get a better visual. The fourth planet is a waste land with a thin atmosphere. At some time in the past there was some sort of body of water and small rivers. I'll be sending a small team to land on the third planet to scout it out."

Tears started filling Laura's eyes. After being chased by the Cylons for nearly five years they probably found Earth. Only problem was it turning into a wasteland from the sun's radiation. "Do you think it's Earth?"

Adama said nothing as he straighten out the papers on his desk. "I hope not, but I'll check it out tomorrow." Picking up his phone. "Adama. Have Lee come to my office ASAP."

* * *

_**On Hephaestus, Erickson's quarters...**_

"There's never a good feeling in the pitch of your stomach when you are called to the Commander's quarters." Kara quietly told Jinx as they were being escorted to Erickson's quarters.

"I don't know what's worse, being sent to my room as a child or this. And aren't you always being called into Davis' quarters." Cassandra joked back.

The two of them barely set foot aboard the Hephaestus before they were told to follow four Marines. What the did know was someone was upset when they reached the door and proceed through.

"She flies by the seat of her pants." Williams shouted at the Commander. He hated this Major Karissa Thrace from day one when she crashed on New Earth, an abomination was all she was. And to be allowed to service in the military was like a slap to his face. She should have been thrown into jail and interrogated, instead she was giving a clean slate and promoted to Major. And let's not even mention the government allowing her children to be born. They should have terminated her pregnancy, but they wouldn't since she was seven months along. The law for termination was before the first trimester.

Commander Alexandra Erickson was a tall brunette with many years of service under her belt but she was no fool. She too thought Thrace was an abomination but her skills with a jet and gun where making her forget her up brings on religion and like Thrace more and more. Thrace reminded her of a younger version of herself. She placed her hands on top of the table to stand, she saw Thrace come in the room just as Williams was ranting on her. A small smile appeared on her face before to spoke. "There's a method to her flying. She's an excellence fighter and pilot, but careless. Now excuse me Williams I have a real discussion to have. Please see yourself out and please don't come back anytime."

Appalled by her words, Williams rose out of his seat. "Every time she goes up in the air, it's not safe anymore." He turned to step away from the chair and bumped into another body. "I am so sorr..."

All Kara could do when Williams looked at her was a wink. "True, I am dangerous but I kept everyone safe when those Raiders attacked. And believe me there's probably more out there. So if you want to stay alive you want me flying by the seat of my pants, backwards and upside down too."

Not thinking of a come back to Kara bold statement he left in silence. Kara and Cassandra both stood at attention when Erickson came to stand in front of them.

"Good morning Captain and Major. Please have a seat." She pointed to the couch on the other side of her quarters.

* * *

_She walks into the commands office with her hands on her hips before standing at attention. The tall brunette woman stands before a wall looking at a computer screen filled with pictures on the other side of the room before slightly turning to look at Kara before she turns back to the computer._

_"Stand at ease, Lieutenant, and come forward." _

_Kara walks around the high table in front of her and stands next to the woman with her hands behind her back._

_"It seems you've hand quite a day." She quite for a short time. "I'm promoting you to Captain. I'm making you Commander of the Pegasus Air Group. _

_"You're promoting me?" Kara questions._

_"I need a CAG with guts and initiative to plan and lead the attack on this fleet." Slightly looking at Kara but still keeping her attention on the screens. "Now, I thought Stinger was that man..."_

_Kara nervously bites her bottom lip wondering if this is really happening. She just met this Admiral the other day._

_"...but he managed to let Capt. Adama contact you, and pull of that fly-by-fly stunt right underneath his nose. So he's out." _

_Kara bows her head. "And Capt. Adama, sir?"_

_The woman smirks and holds up her thumb and index finger close together. "Truth be told, I came this close to throwing him into the brig, but I couldn't exactly charge him and not you, so I've just revoked his flight status. _

_Kara rises her head now. "I want him on my team, sir."_

_The brunette woman now completely turns to face Kara and walks up to her. "And do you always get what you want?" _

_"Most of the time, sir." _

_"Good." The woman backs off just a little bit. "Me too." She turns back to the computer and walks up to them. Kara lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay you can have him." She looks over the films more. "I hear you want to return to Caprica. "_

_"Yes, sir. We have people back there still alive."_

_"Yes, and they deserve to be saved. I absolutely agree. In fact, I will go one step further and I will say that our ultimate goal is that we should return to the 12 Colonies and kick the Cylons the frak out of our homes. What do you think about that, Captain."_

_There's now a smile on Kara's face. "I think that's the best idea I've heard all day, sir._

* * *

She thought the flash backs had all come back with Lee's presence around, but her guess was dead wrong. Apparently there's more memories, people and names that she still forgotten. She'll have a nice little chat with him on who the brunette Admiral was. The instance headache Kara received was a killer, she cleared her throat and pinched her nose before giving Erickson her full attention after sitting on the couch with Cass. "You wanted to see us Commander?" Kara asked, waiting for this to hurry up so she could pick up Selene.

"Yes, as head CAG of the two battleships, I want you and Capt. Wilske with teams to take our carbon composite shuttles down on Earth to scout. Making sure there's no machines left to blow us out of the skies before we land. Scans have shown that there are no more nukes presence but that doesn't mean those damn toaster hid them incase we decided to come back and attack." Kara was laughing inside hearing a Cylon call themselves a toaster. From what Justin had told her they made metal Cylons just like the Colonials had. Erickson handed them files which snapped Kara out of her thoughts. "Here our your landing coordinates. You'll be landing around New York City. It's just north of Washington D.C. were the first battle against the machines broke out. You're dismissed, and Thrace."

"Yes, sir." Kara placed the file underneath her armpit.

"Please do something with that brother and daughter of yours."

"I'm picking them both up right after this, sir. The breathing machine should be fixed if Selene needs another treatment. Thank you for allowing them to come over." Kara tried hard not to make it sounds like she was kissing ass.

"Thrace, no one likes a kiss ass. Now your mission starts at 0600 tomorrow. Get your family and get off my ship."

Kara and Cassandra both saluted and left. "I'll meet you back at the ship, Jinx."

Cass couldn't hold it in any longer and started jumping up and down in excitement. "How fuckin' awesome is this? Our first real mission!" She stopped when she looked at Kara's face. "Uhm. Yeah, see you at the ship, sir."

Shaking her head, Kara walked towards the medical quarters. The minutes walk seemed like it took for hours before she walked into her lease favorite part of any ship. Justin was just finishing up with Selene's breathing treatment. The poor thing had tear stains on her cheeks and the screams started just as she saw her.

"Hey baby girl." Kara picked up Selene and cradled her in her hands. Justin must have giving her a bath before the treatment cause she smelled of baby body wash. "Was Uncle Justin shoving that mean old nasty tube into your face."

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked. "I thought your weren't coming until the afternoon? Who's watching Tristan?"

"Called Mom and she didn't pick up." Kara smartly said. "And chill out, Dad's watching him."

"First of all your mother is dead." Justin continued to clean up after Selene with replacing new tubes on the machine and wiping it down with alcohol. "She's ready to go if you want to take her back and I am too if you can give me a ride." After he was done with the machine and started on packing up his bag.

Continuing to rub Selene's back, wishing it was working on calming her down. Selene's cries turned into whimpers. "I'm ready to take her home for a nap and I guess you can tag along. Plus I need to talk to you about tomorrow. I need you for something."

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he walked them to the door and started ticking Selene's foot. "Well let's go home and feed this little one." Kara couldn't be any happier to get home and have both kids on the same ship. She wondered how Tristan was acting for her dad.

* * *

_**On Poseidon...**_

"So Karissa really did make it back home. I knew she would. Daniel, let me in so I can see my grandchild. It's my right." Carolanne pushed harder on the door but it didn't move.

"You have no right to see anyone in this room." Tristan cries turned into wales from not be answered. It is close to his feeding time but he hoped Kara was on her way so she could do it. She loves feeding time. There's nothing like a mother and child bonding time, even though Kara no longer breastfed.

"What the hell is going on?" Both Carolanne and Daniel stopped the pushing and pulling on the door to look at Kara. "What the frak! You?!" Was all Kara could say when she saw Carolanne Adama. Thankful that Justin was carrying Selene, Kara pulled out her sidearm and aimed it at Carolanne. "Back away from the door, Carolanne. Justin back away and get the Marines." But he didn't move.

"Karissa, it's me. The same Carolanne on Caprica. I would never hurt you." Holding her hands up, showing Kara that she means no harm.

"You're a Cylon!" Kara screamed out in anger. Nothing could have prepared her for this. "Did Adama, Lee or... crap." Kara froze, she couldn't remember the other Adama.

"Zak." Carolanne finished for her.

That's when Kara felt a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't turn to see how it was. She already knew. His touch always sent an shock of electricity through her body.

"Kara, put the gun down. She won't hurt us." Lee said and he came in-between her and his mother. "She's the last one."

Her sidearm lowered. "What?"

"The last of the twelve Cylons models. Why do you think we can do this? I'm not really here but yet you can feel, see and hear me."

Pushing him to the side, Kara stormed up to Carolanne with her sidearm raised again. "Are your sons hybrids?" She nodded and stared down the barrel of the gun. "Do they know?" Kara shouted in her face, but didn't answer. The yelling caused both of the twins to start screaming from they mother's anger. "Answer me!"

Grasping thinking Kara's about to pull the trigger. "No! They never knew and Bill never knew what I really was." Tears started running down her cheeks, she looked to Daniel. "It was what we were programmed to do. Procreate and hope that our children could produce child. Why do you think you're so drawn to the Adama boys. It was destiny."

"Don't pull that destiny thing on me. I have no destiny. You're sounding like..." Again she couldn't think of his name, but his face haunted her dreams.

"Leoben." Carolanne finished for her again. "My poor child what happened to you?"

Stepping from behind the door, Daniel pushed Kara behind him and at the same time allowing Justin to go into Kara's small quarters with Selene. But this caught Carolanne's attention on the second little one. "Twins? How?"

No one answer.

"Please I mean no harm Karissa, I just want to see my grandchildren and then hopefully you can learn to trust me like you have with your father."

* * *

tbc...

please review... thanks!

Sorry it has taken me forever to update. I have become head scrub and coordinator of Robotic surgery and on top of that I also started training on Neuro surgery... Then there's more I'm back at school going for my nursing degree... So life has been super busy since my last up date but I do promise to finish this story. How do you like that I added Carolanne in as the final Cylon model? I hated that Ellen was a Cylon... I was either going to do Dee or Carolanne, so I did decided on Carolanne because it would help with understanding why the twins are a different kind of Hybrid.


End file.
